Unfinished Symphony
by Blue Eyes Demon
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! This is a twisted story into the world around Kaiba which he cannot control. Kaiba is still trying to figure out what happend with the documents as he get closer to the truth he finds himself stuck in the question, lost in the unknown.
1. The Sweet Sound of Music

Unfinished Symphony  
  
Disclaimer: NO plain in simple I don't own it. 'IT' I mean Yu-Gi-Oh. What did you think I meant?  
  
Note: This is the sequel to Can't Buy Me Love. So if you didn't read that story first I say you read it first before you start reading this, but I'm not going to stop you if you do. Just don't say I didn't warn you if you get all confused as the story progresses. Also this story is a bit darker than the first. Still I hope you like it and review it!!!!  
  
Chapter I: The Sweet Sound of Music.  
  
Nikko went to school the same as she always did for the past six months. She never did bother to think back after what happen with Kaiba. Even though at first it was hard things soon went back to normal, or what so Nikko thought, but things never do change they just move forward.  
  
Nikko walked into the building of Domino High and went to her locker to gather her books. She soon met up with Yugi, the others, and Anzu who she remembered speaking to on that day that happened so long ago.  
  
She walked into the classroom and sat at her desk preparing to study for the exams, which were soon to come up. One thing she didn't know that she had a lot more to worry about than exams in the future.  
  
Kaiba soon entered the classroom with his usual indifferent demeanour, and his impenetrable sapphire eyes. He sat down at his desk and like the other students got out his books, acting like he the only one in the room. Kaiba also by the way of his actions had moved on and went back to being who he was before everything had happened. Kaiba didn't know that his life would continue to twist and turn in a menacing circle.  
  
Sumoji sensei entered the room and as he scanned it everyone sat down and quietened down as he called out roll call.  
  
The class settled down to work as the day slowly progressed to noon, which at that time lunch was called. Everyone left the class to make their way to the cafeteria.  
  
Nikko and everyone else sat at the table while starting to eat there lunch, when Jounouchi broke the silence, "What's wrong with everyone lately? I hardly hear anyone talk anymore."  
  
Honda just shook his head, "Well, some people here actually want to finish school. It's close to exam period and all, or are you going to cram at the last minute like you usually do?"  
  
Jounouchi just looked at him and shrugged, "What's wrong with that?"  
  
Honda just shook his head again and continued eating, "I give up!"  
  
Anzu brightened up the conversation by asking, "How has it been working on the paper all year?"  
  
Nikko finished eating her sandwich and replied, "Oh it's been great. I may even get a scholarship to a University!"  
  
Anzu gasped excitedly, "That's great!"  
  
Yugi nodded in agreement, "Yes, that's so good for you!"  
  
Everyone went back to eating for the moment as they felt a weird but familiar presence near them.  
  
Jounouchi looked around to find that Kaiba just passed by their table as he made his way to his usual spot. He growled as he replied, "Kaiba that bastard. He just walks around like he owns everything."  
  
Honda asked wondering, "What was that for Jounouchi? It's not like he said anything to you just then."  
  
Jounouchi looked down at his lunch as he replied back picking up his sandwich, "No, it's just the feeling you get whenever he's around. It's like everything is his."  
  
Nikko didn't bother to pay attention to the conversation, as she didn't want to get in to it. Kaiba was a thing of the past, he didn't matter to her anymore, maybe it was different one time, but what would it matter now.  
  
Nikko left the table early to grab her notes for the next class. As she walked down the hallway towards her locker she passed by the music room and noticed someone practicing the violin. The sweet melody of it could be heard all down the hallway.  
  
Nikko recognized the music the violin was playing and whispered to herself, "Pachabel's Canon." She continued to walk down the hallway still hearing the melody, but she found the further she went away from it the louder the sound came.  
  
She heard a whisper in the air saying unfamiliar things; she became frightened as she ran down the hallway trying to escape the sound. The sound became so loud that she could hardly see where she was going and found herself slamming into another person falling to the ground.  
  
The sounds of the persons voice made the music stop and then she realized what happened. She didn't respond back as she looked around herself to see where she was.  
  
The voice called out again, "Are you ok?"  
  
Nikko looked up to find Kaiba looking at her perplex, as he spoke again, "Do you need help?" He extended his hand to help her up as she accepted it.  
  
Nikko didn't look at Kaiba when she thanked him. She just walked off with a strange look on her face, leaving Kaiba confused as he walked off.  
  
She walked down the hallway still feeling pale as she made her way towards her locker, and grabbed her things for the next class. She decided to go to the class early to get a head start on her work.  
  
Yugi noticed her as everyone else made his or her way in. He went up to her and asked, "Are you ok, Nikko? You didn't come back?"  
  
Nikko just smiled and replied, "I'm fine. I just wanted to finish some work early."  
  
Yugi smiled and nodded as he made his way towards his seat and sat down.  
  
Nikko opened up her book to a different subject when the class started. As she opened the book she found something that shocked her, for written all over it was, 'Despair follows troubled'. She stared in disbelief as she tried to gasp but no words came out.  
  
She stared at it as the words burn themselves into the book. She couldn't handle what she saw as she shut the book loudly. The teacher heard and made his way towards her and asked, "What was that for?"  
  
Nikko faced down as she said sorrowfully, "Gomen."  
  
The teacher left her as she stared at the book with fright not knowing what would happen if she opened it again. She took a deep sigh as she opened it slowly and found that the words had disappeared. She looked again in disbelief as she turned the pages of her book. What was happening? She didn't understand.  
  
She thought out the words in her mind again, 'Despair follows troubled.' What does it mean?  
  
Not too far away Kaiba looked over to find her looking distraught, 'I wonder what's wrong? I shouldn't think about it, it's probably nothing. She's just a useless girl.' He turned his attention back to his work.  
  
Nikko went home early from school; since today wasn't the day she had a newspaper meeting. She walked up the stairs slowly to her room and when she entered it after putting her bag away, she laid on the bed.  
  
Slowly the events of the day surfaced to her mind. What had happened, first the music, then the book. What did it all mean?  
  
She made her way towards her desk and opened up her new laptop, which really wasn't new, it was an old one of her fathers. She wanted to get a head start on writing the paper that needed to be done for next week.  
  
Kaiba sat at his desk typing up the usual business reports that needed to be done for Kaiba Corp. He had found lately that the board were more pressed on his work, so he took extra care in making sure his work was done to the letter, even if it took all night.  
  
As he sat there typing he thought about how frightened Nikko was when she bumped into him. It was like she was running from someone or something, but from where he saw no one was chasing her. So what scared her so much, and why didn't she hear him when he was talking to her? It was like she was in another world.  
  
As he continued to type he thought why should I care? It's not like were friend's. One time maybe, but that was long ago and I don't have time to think about the past.  
  
He returned his thoughts back to stocks and price quotes as he typed mercilessly on the keyboard. Just right then a figure with dark hair popped from behind the door and entered the room, as he sat on the couch and stared at his brother.  
  
Mokuba looked at Kaiba who was lost in another world and said, "Hello, niisama."  
  
Kaiba recognized the voice and looked up from his computer and said, "Hello Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba walked up to Kaiba and hugged him as Kaiba returned back the hug. Mokuba looked at him and asked, "Why do you spend so much time lately working?"  
  
It hurt Kaiba very much to hear Mokuba say that. He sighed as he responded back, "I have no choice. It's the board; they're watching my every move. If I even make one little mistake they'll see it as fault and take over. You understand Mokuba, how much I don't want them to get their hands on this company? You know what will happen if they get control of it? They'll turn Kaiba Corp. back to what it was before I took over. Then all my hard work, all my accomplishment of turning this company around from what it used to be, it'd be meaningless. Like it never mattered."  
  
Mokuba hugged him again and replied with sympathy, "I understand niisama. You worked too hard to get this company to what it is now, you can't bare to have it become what it was before."  
  
Kaiba smiled a rare smile as he ruffled Mokuba's dark hair and went back to work.  
  
Nikko was typing at her computer when the screen went off suddenly. She tried to turn it back on again but to no avail. She heard soft music in the background and recognized it to be Pachabel's Canon. She ran out of the room and down the stairs to see if her parents were playing it.  
  
She saw her mother in the kitchen making dinner but no music on, yet she still heard it. She went into the living room to see if the CD player was on, but it wasn't, not even her father was watching TV he was still at work. She ran back to her room trying to cover her ears to no advantage for she still heard it.  
  
She went into her room and found herself staring at the computer in terror. For what she found was the computer has turned itself back on, and written on the screen in bold black letters was the word, 'TROUBLED'.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Yay!!! Finally finished!!!!! I hope you like it as much as the first. I know it's a bit darker, but it's because I'm just tapping into my writing power and I'm doing in this story what I couldn't do in the first. I just hope you like it and continue to read and review. Chapter II, next week and I promise that it will be better then this chapter!!! 


	2. Blue Roses on Breaking Glass

Unfinished Symphony  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh yet. I can't even find Shonen Jump (mumbles threats though clenched teeth)!!!!!! Oh well I'm going to Toronto soon!!!!^_^ I also don't own any Erlenmeyer flasks I just think they look and sound cool!!! I also don't have any blue roses. No sadly they don't come in the shade I like. I also don't own the rights to Pachabel's Cannon (I do own a CD of it though!!!!)  
  
~No actual Erlenmeyer flasks were broken in the making of this story. You can all calm down and stop writing letters.~ PS: Mokuba's ok!!!! So don't worry Eriko!!!!  
  
BIG DISCLAIMER!: Ok you must read this. The number 119 is the ACTUAL Japanese emergency number and I ask you to NOT phone it!!!! I don't know if it works from here but all you'll get is probably some operator talking in Japanese. It's the Japanese equivalent to 911. So I ask you to NOT in any way shape or form to actually phone this number!!!!! It would be prank phoning!!!! Do you crank call 911??? Remember there are actual people in Japan using this number for emergency cases like we do over here. So respect 119 like you do 911. Otherwise you'll get in serous trouble or risk other people's lives. I just wanted to clear this up so people don't go doing dumb things. Anyway remember the number just in case you are in Japan and REALLY need to use it for an emergency. Aregatou!!!^_^  
  
Ok after that long note on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter II: Blue Roses on Breaking Glass  
  
  
  
The rain fell down in a huge downpour as Nikko ran to the school soaked form head to foot. She didn't care she knew she couldn't afford any detention, but that wasn't bothering her. She usually would drive her car to school but she couldn't use it today because she needed to put a new battery in it.  
  
What was bothering her is what she saw on the screen of her computer last night and the music that kept on playing, haunting her inwardly. What did it mean? 'Troubled'? What or who was 'troubled'? She tried to knock the thoughts out of her mind as she made her way towards the steps of the school.  
  
She got into the building as she took her jacket off and sighed as she made her way towards the locker. She took off her shoes and put on her indoor ones as she grabbed her books and shoved her jacket into the locker.  
  
She made her way down the hallway when she heard a familiar sound; it was again Pachabel's Canon. She looked down the hallway to see a figure standing down it looking at her. It was a young boy with long messy raven hair.  
  
She recognized him as she called out his name, "Mokuba?"  
  
The boy didn't respond to her and just kept on looking at her with a blank stare.  
  
She walked closer to him as she spoke, "What are you doing here? You should be at school. What if your brother found you here? Or are you looking for him?"  
  
He still didn't respond as she walked closer with the music growing louder with each step she took.  
  
The boy turned around and started running in the other direction.  
  
Nikko dropped her books down to the ground and started running after him shouting, "Mokuba! Mokuba, stop!"  
  
He didn't heed to her calls, as he continued to run turning corners as he ran down the corridors.  
  
Nikko continually tried in vain to get him to stop, as she found her self- running up stairs, not knowing where she was going. What was with Mokuba? What was he doing here? Why was he running? Was this really Mokuba? She knew the only way to find out was to continue the chase.  
  
She soon found herself on the roof of the school as the rain continued to pour down. The rain hit her soaking her clothes with no jacket to protect them.  
  
She again tried to call out, "Mokuba, please let's go back inside! You'll catch cold."  
  
They boy stopped, turned around looking at her with empty black orbs. He just stared at her for a minute with his empty eyes, with no emotion, no life at all. Those eyes, which looked at Nikko with a deathy glare, stopped her in her place. She stood not able to move in fear of those eyes would strike her down if she dared even take a step.  
  
She knew this boy could not be Mokuba.  
  
She took a deep breath and spoke, "Who are you? I know your not Mokuba."  
  
The boy continued to stare at her, not caring to give her an answer. He stared at her emotionless as he took one of his hands from behind his back. He held something in it; it looked like from what Nikko could see a rose. A rose of a shade she had not seen before, for it was dark blue. A blue rose, of pure color.  
  
Nikko looked at the rose the boy held. Why was it blue? The boy started to walk towards her. He was standing right in front of her as he gave her the blue rose, she accepted it. She studied the rose carefully to see the blueness of it, which of no like has ever seen. She gently lifted the rose to near nose to smell, it smelled so sweet, and it smelled like eternity.  
  
She then heard a sound of tinkling glass. Her mind shot a picture of glass falling on the floor as the sound of it continued to echo in her mind. She tuned around to find herself in the hallway again where she first saw the boy. She again heard the sound of glass crashing to the floor. She looked to what happened.  
  
She saw a box lying on the floor with broken glass spilling out of it. She looked up to see who dropped it. She looked to see the fear stricken face of Kaiba Seto.  
  
She looked at him with astonishment. What happened? What scared him so much as to drop a box filled with glass? She wondered as she walked up towards him, his face still stricken down with fear.  
  
She questioned him, "What's wrong Kaiba?"  
  
He gave her no response as he continued to stare in fear, as if he's looking right though her.  
  
She tried to get his attention again, "Can you hear me Kaiba?"  
  
Still he gave her no response as if he couldn't hear her at all.  
  
She put her hand on his face trying to get him to pay attention to her, but he didn't respond to her touch ether. It was like she wasn't even there.  
  
She decided to turn around to see what he was looking at, maybe she might find out what made him so scared.  
  
She turned around from him and saw kids and teachers all huddled on the floor around something or someone. She couldn't see what it was because everyone was blocking her view.  
  
She walked a bit closer to see that it was someone lying on the floor looking as if she had fainted. She studied the person who looked like a girl. She saw the books that were lying on the floor beside her as if she dropped them when she had fainted.  
  
She looked at the girls' face, which looked pale. The features on it looked so familiar to her that she took a few more steps closer. As she got closer she recognized that face the person for who it belonged to. It was hers. Nikko was the person lying on the floor.  
  
She knelled beside herself and looked at her own face. Why was she lying on the floor? What had happened? She didn't remember falling. Was it that boy? Did he do this? Maybe she wasn't really running after him. What's going on?  
  
She hugged herself as tears flowed down her face. She held herself tightly as if trying to reconnect herself back together, but sadly it was no use.  
  
She heard a teacher beside her ask to a student, "Did someone phone 119?"  
  
She saw some students who had heard Kaiba drop the box with glass init looking at him. They too were shocked to see Kaiba look like that. No one had ever saw Kaiba look with fear stricken across his face. She wondered what was going though his mind as of now.  
  
Kaiba looked at the figure lying on the floor as teachers ran to call 119. He thought back remembering what happened before he saw Nikko lying on the floor.  
  
The science teacher, Young sensei, who was a transfer teacher from Canada, asked him to go down to the office and bring the Erlenmeyer flasks that had been recently delivered to the school.  
  
He was on his way back too the science room and was walking down the hallway when he saw a crowded group of students hovering over someone. He looked to see who it was and when he got a clear view he saw a girl whom he recognized. It looked to be like Nikko. Shock fell upon his face as he realized that it was Nikko. With that realization the box of Erlenmeyer flasks fell from his hands and fell down to the floor shattering each and every flask, as the broken pieces spilled from the box and onto the floor.  
  
He couldn't move for fear it was real. Everyone looked at him and his face shocked all. How could Kaiba Seto the man with no feelings, be stricken down with suck fear?  
  
Kaiba felt a chill on his face, as if the winter's cold frosty hands were touching his fair warm skin.  
  
Why? He wondered. Why am I so afraid? What happened to her? What can I do? I can't do anything. Kami-sama, why do I feel so helpless? I can't stand it!  
  
Nikko felt more tears fall down her face, but she wasn't crying for herself, she was crying for Kaiba. Why? Why did you have to see this?  
  
She looked down at her feet and saw again the blue rose that she had gotten from the boy. She bent down to pick it up. She felt the soft petal of the rose with its deep blue shade. Her left hand twirled the rose in her hand as she looked at it mournfully, as if mentally praying to it to find an answer she couldn't find.  
  
She felt her hand prick a thorn. She put the rose in her other hand as she looked at her finger which started to bleed red. How could she be bleeding if she was lying on the ground? She wondered as the blood rolled down her finger, she watched it drip from her finger and on to one of the petals of the rose. The red blood hit the petal of the blue rose. The red on the blue, it looked so odd as if the red defied the blue in some odd way.  
  
She saw the rose as it started to turn black at the spot where the red blood fell. She saw it as it turned completely black and started to wither away. She continued to watch as the rose fell apart in her hands, as it fell apart she found herself grow weak as she fainted on to the floor.  
  
She woke up as the paramedics were reviving her in the hallway. Everyone looked relived as they saw her open her eyes.  
  
Kaiba stood there beside everyone as he sighed heavily relived that she was awake. Sadly his happiness did not last long as he saw a janitor cleaning up the scatted glass on the floor and a teacher walking towards him.  
  
The teacher stopped to talk to Kaiba, "Kaiba Seto about the glass-"  
  
Kaiba glared at him cutting him off, "Don't worry I'll pay for it."  
  
The teacher looked shocked and tired to answer back, "No it's not that! I just wanted-"  
  
Kaiba grabbed his checkbook from his pocket and started to write down on it, as he spoke again interrupting the teacher, "Will a thousand cover it?"  
  
Kaiba ripped the check from the book and handed it to the teacher. When the teacher looked at it he was flabbergasted and tried to speak, "You didn't have to pay for it."  
  
Kaiba looked at him coldly, "Keep it. It's more that what those Erlenmeyer flasks were worth." He walked down the hallway back to class leaving the teacher in shock.  
  
All that was going though Kaiba's mind right now was Nikko. Is she ok? That stupid teacher didn't even let me see if they were going to take her the hospital. What happened to her? I wish I knew. I'll find out tomorrow, even if I have to drag it out of her.  
  
He walked down the hallway as he passed by the music room hearing the band playing music. They were playing something he hadn't heard for along time as he recognized it. The music he recognized made him smile with a thought of remembrance as he whispered the name, "Pachabel's Canon."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Note: I hope you like this chapter. I know it's strange but I hope you like enough review!!^_^ 


	3. Note From The Author

Hello,  
  
I'm writing this to tell you that I will be not updating the story Unfinished Symphony right now, because I will be gone for two weeks on vacation.  
  
I will try to update as fast as possible when I get back, but don't expect a new chapter for a few weeks.  
  
So sorry, for this inconvenience, I will take time from this vacation to think up new chapters for my story.  
  
I hope you enjoy this story and continue to read it!!!  
  
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!  
  
See you in 2003!!!!  
  
Blue Eyes Demon 


	4. Through the Other Side of the Mirror

Unfinished Symphony  
  
By: Blue Eyes Demon  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the Japanese Manga now! Over 20 of them I bought when I went to Toronto. Now I am going to translate them.try I say!!!!  
  
Note: I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for this chapter! I just was on vacation. This chapter I must say was one of my hardest and longest. I hope you are please with what I wrote and don't worry if you are confused by the ending, I hope my next chapter will explain it all. This chapter took me about 5 hours to write all in one shot!!! Enjoy and review!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter III: Through the Other Side of the Mirror.  
  
  
  
Nikko arrived home later in the evening after her parents had picked her up from the hospital. They entered the house quietly as Nikko took off her shoes and hung up her coat. Slowly she turned around to face her parents as she spoke, "I'm going upstairs to my room to rest. I still feel tired."  
  
Her parents nodded as she tuned around and made her way up the stairs, and down the hallway to her room. She entered the room as she lay on the bed thinking about what had happened earlier.  
  
A tear fell from her face as she remembered the horrified look on Kaiba's face. Silently she whispered, "Oh, Seto why? Why did you have to see that?"  
  
A knock was heard on her door as she called out, "Come in."  
  
Nikko got up from the bed to find her father standing there as he spoke, "Can I ask you something."  
  
Nikko nodded as her father closed the door and sat down in a chair nearby. He took a deep breath as he asked, "What happened this morning?"  
  
Nikko looked down at her feet as she replied back, "I don't know, I guess I wasn't feeling good after walking in the rain."  
  
Her father nodded and gently spoke, "I hope you are doing ok at Domino. I would hate if this turned out like it did at the other school."  
  
Nikko nodded again as she thought deeply about what her father had said. She decided to say something, "I am doing fine. I love this school in fact, I just wasn't feeling good today, and I needed some rest." She knew it was a lie, but how could she tell her father the truth when she didn't even believe it herself.  
  
Her father sat up from the chair as he made his way towards the door and said, "I hope things are ok." He opened the door and left.  
  
As the door shut Nikko took a deep sigh, she knew she couldn't reveal to her father what happened, as she went to get ready to go to sleep. Ready for what she thought would be a good nights rest.  
  
As she crawled into the bed under the covers she set her alarm clock so she could wake up for school tomorrow. Deeply she wondered if it was wise to go tomorrow but she didn't care what anyone at school thought. They didn't know the real truth behind why she fainted.  
  
The alarm clock woke her up the next morning. She looked at it with heavy eyes and noticed that it was 7:30am as she got up for her bed and did her usual morning routines. While she was preparing to leave the house her mother noticed her about to leave and she called her name.  
  
Nikko heard her mother's voice and went back into the living room to where her mother was. Her mother started the conversation, "Nikko, are you feeling up to going back to school today?"  
  
Nikko nodded. Her mother continued, "Your sure? You had a real scare yesterday, it would be ok if you stayed home today."  
  
Nikko shook her head and responded back, "No I'm fine! Really!"  
  
Her mother nodded and gestured that she should leave for school. Nikko left and walked down the road thinking that she wished she had her car, but it still needed a new battery.  
  
Nikko approached the school minutes later, she entered the school as some kids nearby glared at her and whispered to themselves. She walked slowly to her locker calmly realizing that Yugi and the others weren't around; they must have already gone to class, which is where she should be right now.  
  
Class was starting as she walked into the room just before Sumoji-sensei did role call and as she walked in everyone stared at her. She quickly took her seat and pulled out her books as the teacher took role call. While he called out everyone's name she thought of why was she here? She could have took the day off, anyone else would.  
  
Sumoji-sensei called out for Kaiba's name, but there was no response to it as the teacher called his name out a second time, again there was no response. Nikko looked towards Kaiba's desk and saw that no one was there, she wondered where he was, and he wasn't the type to miss class.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts at the mention of her name being called a couple of times. Sumoji-sensei looked at her annoyed at the fact she wasn't paying any attention.  
  
The rest of the class period was slow; Nikko didn't even bother with her work very much. Her mind was elsewhere, it was with yesterday; why, or what happened? She felt a tear crawl down her face as she remembered the shattered glass and Seto's unmistakable face. Where was he? If only she knew.  
  
The bell called with the teacher dismissing the class for the lunch break. Nikko closed her books, she didn't want to go to the cafeteria, and she didn't want to see the faces of people looking at her like she was on exhibit. She slowly got up from her desk and made her way out of the room.  
  
As she left the class she heard a noise, it sounded like a phone. She looked in her bag shuffling other things away and pulled out a slender cell phone. She wondered why she had her phone in her bag, because the school didn't allow cell phones, she realized she must of forgotten to take it out.  
  
Nikko answered the phone addressing herself, "Moshi, Moshi, Matahiro Nikko desu."  
  
The person on the other line responded back formally, "Matahiro-san, I am the secretary of Kaiba Seto-sama."  
  
Nikko gasp at the loss of breath for a moment at the mention of the name 'Kaiba Seto'.  
  
The voice on the other end continued without notice of Nikko's gasp, "Kaiba- sama would like to schedule a meeting with you at his estate today, at 2:30pm."  
  
Nikko realized that she would be still in school at that time and tried to explain to the secretary, "I'm sorry, I can't come at that time. I will be still in school."  
  
Nikko looked at her watch to see that it was fifteen minutes pass twelve, as she tried to explain still, "For me to come at that time I would have to be pulled out of class -"  
  
The secretary cut her off at her last word, "Kaiba-sama has given me specific instructions to have the limo arrive there at 2:15pm. He also told me that he would make sure that you get out of class. That is all, good- bye."  
  
The other end went dead, leaving Nikko with the cell phone still pressed to her ear. She turned the phone off as she put it back into her bag. 2:30pm. She thought, what does he want to see me for? Why then?  
  
Nikko walked off towards the library; she didn't feel like eating especially when other people look at you like a disease. She didn't want to also face Yugi and the others. What would they say? She didn't want to hear it, for she knew what they were going to say. What happened yesterday? She would like to know herself as well, and she knew that Seto would ask the same thing. The rest of time she spent in the library all she could think of was what would happen when she went to Seto's estate. Why did she have to skip school? Why all the formality? How did he have her number anyways? Must have been her mother. Also why didn't he phone?  
  
As she thought of this the bell rang to resume class. She picked up her book bag and made her way back to the class; with nervousness making it's way into the pit of her stomach like a parasite.  
  
The noise of other people talking filled the room, as she sat in her desk. She could feel the eyes of people approach her. She also saw Yugi and the others talking in the corner of the room, their eyes gazed at her when they saw her sitting in the desk. She figured they wondered why she hasn't talk to them all day. She knew why. She didn't want to face their questions, their looks and most of all she didn't want to hear their sympathy. She didn't want pity.  
  
Sumoji sensei entered the room and everyone stopped talking, soon the class was busy with their work. Nikko couldn't concentrate; she couldn't even remember what she wrote two minutes after she finished writing it.  
  
The time ticked ever so slowly. Time seem to contradict itself, it seemed to be working backwards and into a pit of never-ending minutes. Time then ticked 2:15, as it decided to spare its victim, a victim which time uses in it's never ending game of roulette.  
  
Nikko felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Sumoji-sensei speak, "You can leave now. I suppose you understand what I mean."  
  
Nikko saw him leave as if he never spoke a word to her. She gathered up her books and left, stopping at her locker to grab her jacket. She made her way out of the school to find a limo waiting, she was almost surprised to find it there, and she had thought the phone call was just an unexplainable dream.  
  
The chauffer opened the limo door for her and let her inside as she stepped in and allowed the chauffer to close it; quietly he made his way to the driver side of the limo. The limo started as it left the school, at that moment she noticed the day was sunny, too sunny almost like a silent contradiction of yesterday.  
  
The ride to the Kaiba estate wasn't too long, or maybe it was because Nikko's mind wandered off into a dream like state as she watched the passing scenery move by her like a painting.  
  
The chauffer opened up the door and Nikko realized her journey had finally come to an ending point, as she stepped out of the limo. She stopped to look at the Kaiba estate, how massive it looked the house looked almost like a museum. The house didn't echo that of a traditional Japanese style house or that of any common style estates estate, it echoed of a Greco- Roman style house of the ancient times, except of a massive scale proportion.  
  
Awe stricken she looked at the house, as she made her way to the door, which was opened up right before her by one of the maids. She made her way inside to see that the Greco-Roman style of the estate was continued inside, white marble columns and vases lined the door way which lead to a grand spiral stair case and to her left and right were long hallways which made their way to other rooms of the house on the lower floor.  
  
The maid stopped Nikko's awe when she spoke, "Kaiba-sama has not been feeling too well today, but he has told me that he feels well enough to speak with you in his office. It's on the second floor; down the west wing on your left and the third door on your left, you can't miss it."  
  
Nikko soon was left by herself to walk up the long winding spiral stair case herself, she noticed how polished the brass railing on the staircase was so bright, that it gleamed like gold. As soon as she reached the second floor she made her way towards the west wing of the house. She walked along the hallway, which had a few paintings of priceless artwork hanging on them; she walked down and saw the doorway that she had to go though.  
  
She looked at harden oak doors and took a deep sigh as she closed her eyes, she heard a faint sound coming from the room. Her eyes snapped open at the recognition of the music; it was the sound that haunted her, Pachebel's Canon.  
  
Nikko wondered if she should still go in, then she decided to nod off the sick feeling of fear, which resided in her heart whenever she heard that music. Her hand knocked at the door, she waited for a moment to be recognized, and she wasn't. She decided to open the door even though her heart advised against it, as she turned the clear glass knob. The door opened slowly as she stepped in and closed it behind her. She looked towards a desk at the other end of the room, and the chair behind it didn't hold the waiting Kaiba Seto. It was empty.  
  
The sound of Pachabel's Canon was clearer as she looked at the old record player, which was playing. Nikko cocked her brow up, wondering why would a high tech person like Kaiba Seto would have such an old thing like a record player and be playing records?  
  
She walked closer to the record player, thinking to turn it off, when she noticed something sticking out the side of the desk. It looked like to what Nikko could see a shoe.  
  
Nikko ignored the record player, which kept on playing and made her way towards the dark mahogany desk. She etched closer to the desk as she noticed that the other half of the shoe was behind it.  
  
She had a weird feeling deep inside the depths of her heart as she made her way behind the desk to find that the shoe which she sought was connected to a foot, the foot of who it belong to was that of Kaiba Seto who lying on the floor.  
  
Nikko gasped in utter horror at what she found. She knelt to the side of Seto and tried to call his name with no avail. She was scared to touch him for fear that she might do something wrong, but she knew she had to do something. She lowered her head down to his chest to see if he was breathing, as her head inched closer to his chest her heart skipped rhythms of fear. Her ear rested over the place where his heart should be beating. She listened. Her heart choked and her eye lost a tear, as she heard nothing, nothing but the haunting sound of the record player.  
  
She shook her head in defiance as she placed her fingers over his pulse, it too didn't move no step, not even to the rhythm of the music. She chocked her tears in disbelief as she utter, "No, no, no!!!! It can't be, you can't be -NO!"  
  
Nikko got up and rushed towards the phone and called 119. It rang, each ring hitting with a painful note inside her heart.  
  
The operator on the other end answered, "119, how may I help you?"  
  
Nikko swallowed her fear as she chocked out the words, "He-he-help!"  
  
The lady operator spoke with calm, "Help? Help with what?"  
  
Tears streamed down Nikko's face as the operator spoke when she didn't reply, "Miss? Are you still there?"  
  
Nikko nodded with her answer, "Yes, I am. You have to get here, to his office."  
  
The lady responded which what Nikko thought was too cool of a calm, "Whose office? Where? Please tell me the address and try to remain calm."  
  
Nikko took deep breaths to calm herself as she spoke back, "Kaiba Seto's office in his estate, I -I don't know the address. Please come now, I think he's de-de-a-a-d!"  
  
Nikko burst into tears when she spoke her last word. The lady on the other line spoke, "Ok, but without the address it might take longer for us to get there, don't worry though we'll find it. Now tell me how did you find him? Him I suppose Kaiba Seto?"  
  
Nikko nodded still in tears as she replied, "Yes, it is him. I was s- suppose to have a meeting a-a-nd when I didn't see a-anyone in the office I- I looked around it where I found h-h-him lying behind his desk."  
  
Nikko broke into tears at the memory and dropped the phone, as she fell down to the ground in tears. All she could hear was the lady calling out though the phone, "Miss? Miss? Are you there?"  
  
Nikko just laid on the ground hair covering her face, as salt water tears streamed down her face, each tear piercing her heart like a scythe ushering in death. Tears which cried for this nightmare to end, as she cried out deep inside of herself to the darkness which loomed over her like the music playing from the old style record player.  
  
Deep within the darkness of her mind as she lay on the floor thinking, why? Is this really happening? He can't be dead! How? Who or what caused it? She continued to lie their fearing that if she moved she would have to accept it.  
  
The phone clicked off shortly after, with only a beeping sound that disturbed the rhythmic playing of Pachabel's Canon in the background.  
  
Nikko got up and put the phone back on the receiver, she didn't understand why, but it felt better than crying on the floor.  
  
She looked down at Seto who was sprawled on the other side of the desk with his eyes open looking for what Nikko thought stunned. Those blue eyes, which haunted her dreams looked now so sullen and lonely as if they broke off at a beginning of a tear. She looked at his face, and then down to his neck, which had a couple of bruises on it, as if it was touched.  
  
Nikko bent down closer and tilted up his head to examine better. She remembered that when she found him his head was bent to the side and with the bruises on his neck it proved to her that his neck was broken.  
  
Realization crashed upon her, as tears made it's way back to her eyes. She spoke quietly, "Th-en he's really de-a-d! His neck is broken, ho-w is that possible? Kami-sama! Kami-sama! No!"  
  
She cried more as the fact of murder entered her head like a sorrowful disease. She looked into his eyes, remembering of how deeply they looked at her when she had the incident the day before. Slowly she lifted her hand up to the lids of his eyes to close them for what would be the last time. A tear escaped from her eye, sliding smoothly down her cheek as she closed her eyes and took a deep sorrowful sigh.  
  
Nikko jumped a bit when she heard a sound on the oak doors, which opened to the sound of Emergency Medical Service workers, as they made their way towards the desk, they found what Nikko had found, with the exception of his eyes being closed. They looked over Seto and knew that nothing could be done. Gently they lifted Seto's body onto the stretcher and put a cover over him, then covering his face.  
  
A couple of them walked towards Nikko trying to speak to her, but all she could say was nothing as she followed them outside of the room.  
  
The trip down the hallway and the stairs seemed a longer this time then at first to her, she soon found herself near the door way with the house keeper looking like ten years washed upon her in one moment sweep.  
  
One thing that surprised Nikko with terror was the sight of young Mokuba entering the house as the stretcher caring Seto's body disappeared after he entered.  
  
Mokuba looked at the stretcher wondering of what he saw was real. He looked to see Nikko with a look upon her face, like she had see all the horrors of the world since the dawn of time.  
  
He walked up towards Nikko like he knew what happened, and he asked, "Where's niisama?"  
  
Nikko looked at him not knowing what to say, when her tears betrayed her and she kneeled down hugging Mokuba, knowing that she would have to tell what he feared to hear the most.  
  
Mokuba looked at her again and asked, "Who was that on the stretcher they carried out?"  
  
Nikko looked at him trying to brush tears away from her eyes, the look on her face answered his question.  
  
He shook his head and backed away from her saying, "No, no, not nii-. No not niisama!"  
  
Nikko wanted to tell him that everything was ok and that his niisama would be down stairs in a minute, he's just not feeling well, and what he saw was just a daydream nothing more.  
  
Mokuba ran from Nikko crying, "Niisama! Niisama!"  
  
Mokuba after his failed attempt to try to call and search for his brother, made his way back to Nikko crying. Nikko opened her arms to allow him to cry on her shoulder while tears streamed down her face. She closed her eyes.  
  
Nikko opened her eyes up to the sound of her alarm clock. She looked at it with heavy eyes and noticed that it was 7:30am. As she got out of bed a chill came over her as tears rolled down her face as she remembered everything. Why was she back in her room? What had happened? Did it ever happen? 


	5. Blue Roses in the Wind

Unfinished Symphony  
  
By: Blue Eyes Demon  
  
Disclaimer: No I do NOT again own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do however own the third box set; sadly I can't see it for TWO WEEKS!!!!!! My stupid TV had to break and I have to wait for two weeks to fix it. *Kicks broken TV for billionth time* What I also own is the poem 'Blue Roses in the Wind', I created it, so don't copy it without my permission. Sorry for a late chapter, I had a case of writer's block and being pissed off at people. I am also working on another story about my favourite duel monster card (also God), Obelisk. It fascinated me when I first saw it and I wanted to make up a story about the legend (there is no actual legend of Obelisk, just to let you know. Obelisk is actually a monument not an Egyptian God). Sorry if this chapter confuses you more, I'll try to get out the meaning of everything next chapter (hopefully), I just needed one more dramatic chapter to tie some loose ends.  
  
Little note: I seem to have trouble formatting my poems. It will not space them out properly, so bear with me please. It seems the Fanfiction.net had forgotten my fourth chapter so people I hope you were not confused; because it was updated they just did not show the chapter.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter IV: Blue Roses in the Wind  
Nikko looked at her alarm clock to find it was 7:30. How could it be? Wasn't she just in the Kaiba estate hugging a mournful Mokuba? It didn't make any sense how she could of ended up some place different; maybe it wasn't real. Still she couldn't get the horrifying memory out her mind. Casually she started getting dressed in her uniform still wondering if she was still in a dream or was it reality? Still not understanding the difference in the two.  
  
Making her way down the stairs slowly to find her mother in the living room as she called out her name. Nikko continued to walk slowly as she progressed her way to where her mother called.  
  
Her mother spoke, "Nikko, are you feeling up to going back to school today?"  
  
Nikko nodded slowly. Her mother continued, "Your sure? You had a real scare yesterday, it would be ok if you stayed home today."  
  
Nikko shook her head again and replied, "No, I'm fine! Really!"  
  
Her mother nodded her head in acknowledgement as Nikko walked away towards the door, putting her shoes on and grabbing her bag as she left. She walked down the road slowly thinking about her car. She stopped suddenly as it came upon her with a wave of shock.  
  
Slowly she spoke out, "Didn't I just have the exact conversation with my mother? Unless-?"  
  
Shaking her head no, it was just a coincidence, but why was she saying and thinking the same things. She asked herself again, was it a dream? Or real? Did it ever happen? Running down the street as tears streamed down her face, she didn't know what was real, and one thing she did know was getting to school quickly was of first priority. It couldn't happen again she didn't want it to, but how could it be any different?  
  
Nikko made it to the school in good enough time to make it to class; she noticed however that people were looking at her. She realized it must have been because of yesterday, or was it the yesterday after? All she knew was they looked liked the same people that had looked at her before. Didn't they realize that they were repeating an action already done or was it ever done?  
  
Quickly she made her way toward the locker as she put her jacket away and made her way to class. She entered the room quietly making her way to her desk with eyes still on her, she had felt this before and it didn't feel any different. Why don't they stop? Stop doing the same things.  
  
Sumoji-sensei entered the room as everyone made their way back to their desks. He scanned the room as he made the usual role call. Nikko felt sick she knew what was to come next but she didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to acknowledge it, it wasn't real, it had to be some nightmare.  
  
Then she heard it the name that she dreaded to hear as the teacher called the named 'Kaiba' out. She prayed for a moment to hear another voice, that one voice which would end her suffering. Sadly she head nothing, all she heard was the teacher call out the name again. Maybe he was late? Maybe he would come into the room with his usual non-caring manner. Her heart tortured her with the thoughts of her mind in turmoil.  
  
Her thoughts snapped out of tune for a moment at the sound of her own name being called by the teacher. The event that took place after she heard her name was of none she had expected herself to do.  
  
Getting up from her desk and said plainly out, "Matahiro Nikko. I don't feel too well, I must be excused."  
  
Running out of the classroom and made her way towards her locker and grabbed her jacket, and started to leave the building. One thing now pressed her mind what would change now? Everything before moved like clockwork but now that she left school she had changed it, but that did not change one thing that wandered her mind. Did she have her phone on her?  
  
She stopped walking as she looked into her bag and shuffled the things around in it, her hand grabbed on to something. Slowly she took out the slender phone, which now laid in the tight grip of her hands.  
  
"No. It can't!" She whispered to herself, while her hand trembled still clutching tightly onto the phone  
  
Not knowing what to think, as she knew events were talking place as they had happened before, with some exceptions. Then she knew, she knew what might happen and she had to know for sure that it wasn't going to happen, quickly making her way down the road determined to find the Kaiba estate.  
  
"Now where is it? I don't know that address." Speaking quietly as she looked at her phone and shook her head, as she spoke again, "Phoning the operator won't help, they would never give me Seto's address."  
  
Trying to think of a way to get his address she knew it was hopeless, then she realized even though she didn't know the address she knew the name of a street where most of the estates of the city reside, and she did know also what the house look like.  
  
Nodding her head as she continued to walk, as she spoke to make her confidence better, "Yes the street might be on Sunadokei, and also it's a Greco-Roman style estate; no one can miss it."  
  
Smiling though her sorrows and trying to comfort her courage which was wrack with fear, as she turned down the street that would lead her to another one; the one which would take her to the Kaiba estate and end the horrible ending of her nightmare; a black nightmare that would change the color of destiny to tinges of red.  
  
Down the road she walks not knowing what each minute holds for her. She takes each step carefully as if slowing down time will help calm her tortured mind. Emerald eyes under wire frames look up at a house as the eye within the frames grow wider.  
  
Here she was finally at the Kaiba estate in all of its neo-classical splendour. She still looks in awe as she enters the already opened gate and mumbles, "Just like in my dream."  
  
Nikko makes her way down to the entrance of the estate, this time no maid opened it when she stood at the door. Looking to the side of the door she sees a buzzer and presses it once and gently takes a breath waiting for anything to happen.  
  
The door opens as a lady in a white uniform address' Nikko, "Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
Nikko's eyes glare down at her feet for a second not sure of what to say, as she tilts her head up and answers calmly, "I'm here to speak with Kaiba Seto."  
  
The maid looked at her and replied quickly, "Kaiba-sama is not up to seeing visitors today. If you leave me your name I'm sure to tell him so you can see him later. Now is not a good time."  
  
Nikko shook her head knowing deep inside of her that later might be too late; she spoke back, "No it's not alright. I have to see him now, it's very important."  
  
The maid stood their for a moment not sure of what to say back, but she stood firm and to her ground as she said firmly, "I am sorry again, but Kaiba-sama is not up to having visitors."  
  
A voice in the background comes up behind from the maid with clear sounding tone, "Who said I could not have any visitors?"  
  
Kaiba Seto, wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black paints stood behind the maid as she turns around lowering her head, she quietly says, "I'm sorry Kaiba-sama. I just thought with you not feeling well you wouldn't feel like visitors."  
  
Kaiba nodded at the maid and said, "That's fine, just go back to your work."  
  
The maid bows as she leaves with not another word, knowing that she had escaped from his anger. Kaiba's attention turns to the door as he sees a young woman standing in it; he whispers, "Nikko."  
  
He walks up to the door and inquires to her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Nikko asks calmly, "Please let me in and I will tell you."  
  
Nodding Kaiba lets her in, as he notices that she's wearing the traditional Domino school uniform. He inquires another question, "Why are you not at school?"  
  
With a smile Nikko answers back, "I have the same question about you."  
  
They walk down the hallway quietly without a word as they reach the staircase, Nikko looks up at it not wanting to think about climbing it. Kaiba looks at her and notices that she is looking up the staircase. He calmly breaks the silence, "Would you like to go into the Palm room?"  
  
Nikko looks at him with a strange look on her face, "The Palm room? What's a Palm room?"  
  
With a smirk on Kaiba's face he gently brushes his bangs as he answers, "It's a room where I use to relax in, it also helps me to think a bit better and it has palm trees and tropical plants."  
  
She nodded in response as they walked up the staircase to the east wing of the house avoiding the west wing of it. They make their way down a hall as Nikko's thoughts wander; I'm not feeling too good being in here, this place looks too much like the dream.  
  
Kaiba stops shortly at a small mahogany door as he turns a green glass knob opening it, as they enter Nikko breaths in the smell of tropical plaints. Kaiba walks over to the center of the room and sits on a wicker chair and gestures Nikko to sit down on one as well. Sitting down she notices how pleasant the room is with all the beautiful tropical trees and plants, also with how the wall is lined with green wall paper adding to the theme of the room. She sits down on a wicker chair close to Kaiba as she sees a table with a glass top on it, thinking of how beautiful it must feel to hide away in this room from a very rough day. Surprised, as she is to find that there is no desk in the room, this must be a place to get away from the hardships of the day, and she also noticed a small shelf of books in one corner of the room.  
  
While she takes her jacket off she notices one of the books on the table, carefully picks it up and looks at the title while she speaks, "It's in English! The Lo-Lost World, Sir Artur, what?"  
  
Kaiba smirked as he replied, "The Lost World, by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. It's a fairly interesting book you should read it."  
  
Looking at the book still as she nodded and flipped it open, she looked at the pages trying to understand it, then closing it with a sigh, "I can't understand it, I really don't understand English very well, I only know what I have learned in class. I didn't know you could read it."  
  
He chuckles a bit as he answers back to her, "Yes and I can speak it as well. You have to know English if you are going to have a successful company, even if they are an arrogant culture we all have to have good relations otherwise a company would never make it. A big fish cannot survive in a small pond, especially if it expects to live long."  
  
The same maid she met earlier enters the room as she bows and speaks, "May I get you something?"  
  
Kaiba nodded his head and replied, "Yes, some Green tea would be nice."  
  
The maid bows again as she leaves and Nikko turns her head around and asks Kaiba, "You like Green tea?"  
  
Kaiba coughs a bit before he speaks, "Yeah, I usually have it when I'm sick. It's more easier on you throat than coffee is."  
  
Peering at him she asks another question, "If your sick then why are you not in bed."  
  
He clears he throat as he answers, "My, my busy little bee are we not?"  
  
She looks at him annoyed, "Just tell me."  
  
Nodding he answers, "Well I'm not coughing up any lungs here as I was earlier and since I'm feeling better I just decided to just spend my time around the estate, It's big enough. Does that answer you question miss journalist?"  
  
Glaring ruefully she responds back, "Don't patronize me for what I'm here about is concerning you?"  
  
He glares back deciding to play a little game with her as well, "Now pray thee do tell me, for if it's concerning of me I have the right to know."  
  
Turning her head around as she wonders why she's really hear if all she'll get out of him is little word games. She sulks a bit as the maid enters the room with a silver service tray holding a silver tea pot with two porcelain tea cups, setting it down quietly the maid leaves the room.  
  
Kaiba and Nikko both take a cup as they each take turns pouring a bit a tea out of the pot, crisply Kaiba breaks the silence that is between them, "Ok, you can tell me what you need to say, if you tell me something first."  
  
Nikko takes a sip of the tea, as she looks at him and questioned, "What is that?"  
  
He takes a sip of the tea as well before answering her question, "You need to tell me what happen at school yesterday."  
  
Nikko's eyes widen as she quivered, she knew she couldn't answer a question like that; she didn't even prepare an answer for him. He glared at her seriously waiting for her answer as she felt the perspiration on her head, her stomach turned flips. Quickly she got up from the seat.  
  
She whispers the words, "I can't, sorry."  
  
Kaiba looked at her wondering what was going on as he saw her getting up; he got up as well and tries to reach her. His arm reaches out as he touches her shoulder; she takes a step closer to him, while he wraps his arms around her closely. Nikko laid her head on his chest as tears streamed from her eyes.  
  
Calmly he soothes her, "It's ok, and you're all right."  
  
Nikko nods gently as she speaks quietly, "Blue roses blow gently in the wind, Telling a story of yesterday, Forever was the youth they had, When eternity was beginning, When I was with you.  
  
Roses bloom gently in the field, Spreading down the path of tomorrow, Remember of yesterday, What love I held, What memories you feel.  
  
Petals gracefully drop to the ground, Echoing with a sweet smell, Telling me of tomorrow, Where you will be, Where you will remember of me.  
  
Roses that grew yesterday and die tomorrow, Eternity endures as long as they bloom, Reminded I am of yesterday, With you in tomorrow, Will you remember of me today?  
  
With Blue Roses in the wind"  
  
Kaiba loosens her from his embrace as he looks at her with shock with his mouth quivering trying to speak, "How-how do you know that poem?"  
  
Nikko looks at him with a raised eyebrow answering back quietly, "What are you talking about? What poem?"  
  
Sternly he looks her responding loudly back, "What poem? The poem you just said, 'Blue Roses in the Wind'!"  
  
She took a step away from him and wondered what was he talking about, "I've never heard of that poem and I never said it. Please stop playing games."  
  
His voice grew temperamental, "I can tell you I am not playing no games, now tell me how do you know that poem?"  
  
Tears streamed again out of her eyes as she shook her head in fear of what would happen if she again denied him an answer. Nikko's thoughts travel again to what did he mean, for she did not remember even saying a poem and she knew of no poem with Blue Roses. All she was afraid of his response, as she knows he will never take any answers she provides.  
  
Fiery sapphire eyes pierces though frighten emerald ones as he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second. Opening up his eyes again in a calm demanding voice he states, "Get out of my house."  
  
Looking in fear she grabs enough courage left inside of her to answer back, "Why?"  
  
Refusing to look at her he points to the door, "There's the door you know your way out, I have work to do."  
  
At that last remark she is again reminded of why she was there as she spoke up, "Please at least let me tell you what I have to say."  
  
He coughs while shaking his head, "I think you already said enough to me, go."  
  
Walking to the door she opens it and steps out, as she walks down the hallway slowly stopping hearing him leave the room shortly after. She sees him walk pass heading down to the west wing. She knew she had to say something even if he didn't listen.  
  
She calls out loudly, "Kaiba wait!"  
  
He stops and answers not bothering to look at her, "What? Did you forget your way out already?"  
  
Taking a breath for courage she calls out again, "I must tell you that you shouldn't go into your office today, something will happen."  
  
Slowly he turns around and asks, "Like what?"  
  
Shaking her head replying back, "Please don't let me tell you, it cannot be told."  
  
Smirking back at her calmly talking, "Well then I guess I cannot take you advice. I can't fear what I don't know."  
  
He turns around leaving her speechless not knowing how to stop him from walking the path that might lead to a fate full end. Reaching the west wing he wonders why she is so afraid of him going into his office and of how, how did she know of that poem 'Blue Roses in the Wind'?  
  
Stopping at the large wooden oak doors and gently puts his hand on the clear glass knob turning it slowly. Opening the door to a crack as he stops and puts his head down on it thinking that he might have been too cruel to Nikko and wishing that he had handled it better, but as always pride gets in his way. He feels the pounding of his head as he closes the door.  
  
Turing away from the door he replies quietly to himself, "God, my head hurts, I guess I still must be sick. Damn you Nikko."  
  
He storms away from his office back down the hallway and walking back towards the Palm room. Leaving the door that would spell his fate to an end and walking towards a new road which of answers are still left unclear.  
  
Approaching the room his eyes shadow over with a haunting look as he wonders what was she so afraid of? How did she know of that poem? No one could of known it, not anyone. He turns the clear green doorknob as he says a few lines from the poem, "Reminded I am of yesterday, with you in tomorrow, will you remember of me today? With Blue Roses in the wind" He slowly enters the room and closes the door.  
  
To be continued.  
  
*********************************************************************  
Authors Note: So how was this chapter?? Sorry it took so long, had a lot of things on my mind. My second 8-page chapter I'm starting to like it. Also has anyone here heard the new Yu-Gi-Oh theme Warriors? It's really good, I like the beginning of it, it's a nice tune down after a fast pace song like Wild Drive. Especially when the show is getting into the memory arc, it needs a song that will suit it. Well next chapter I hope will not be as late and it will have more of Seto's thoughts. I feel like I'm ignoring him a bit, but I need to get out to this point before I started getting into him. Poor Nikko needs a rest for the next chapter. 


	6. What happens when I screw things up

Dear readers of my story,  
  
I am sorry for the screw-ups. I DID update it, but Fanfiction.net did not show it, it SAYS that I have a fifth chapter (ok now sixth that I tried to fix it and wrote this).  
  
I hope you did not look at it and say. What is this? It is the same chapter as last. I know it made me mad too, and I was the only story affected by this. I will try to fix it, or e-mail the chapter to you because it seems that it is going to take awhile for them to fix it.  
  
This is SO aggravating why MY story?  
  
I thank you for your patience and hope you continue to read my story.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Blue Eyes Demon. 


	7. The Sorrows of Reaping

Unfinished Symphony  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, a letter opener, an old style record player, or the rights to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's; The Lost World.  
  
Finally I update what took me so long??? Ok I am dearly sorry for my delay, but I have been having a bad time. I got what I called a Virgil writing complex, and then when I do finish this I almost lose it. I only got back 6 pages and had to re-type the other two, which was ok the first six I did during my Virgil complex. A Virgil writing complex is when you can only write a bit a day and sometimes none at all, not because you have writers block just because you are a perfectionist who has to perfect a chapter before posting otherwise you'll hate yourself. Well Virgil was this Roman poet who basically took ten years to make one book, because he only wrote a bit a day he said that he like to whip the words into shape. So in other words he was a perfectionist, he even wanted one of his books burned if he died before finishing it, which did happen and lucky that they decided not to burn it even unfinished.  
  
Ok so after my little history lesson here is my long awaited fifth chapter enjoy.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Eriko Myoujin. *I hope you like the Mokuba and Seto fluff*  
  
Chapter V: The Sorrows of Reaping  
  
The door slammed as a blur of black ran into the house shouting, "Niisama! Niisama!"  
  
Mokuba had entered the estate and ran down the hallway up the stairs calling for his brother. Seto who was leaving the Palm room heard the yelling coming from a distance, as he saw his brother bounding down the hallway with great speed.  
  
The young boy stopped at the older one as he went to hug him. A smile traced its way up the older boys face as he spoke, "So how was your day today?"   
  
Mokuba left his brothers embrace as he smiled back and replied, "It was good, Science class was so much fun! Are you feeling more better now, Niisama?"  
  
Nodding Seto spoke back, "Yeah, I should say that right now I feel even more better."  
  
The ever-smiling boy grabbed on to the older ones hand as he grabbed the clear green doorknob of the Palm room and opened it. Mokuba walked into the room with Seto still behind him holding on to his hand as he found himself being guided back to the wicker chairs he had left earlier. The raven- haired boy let go of Seto's hand when they reached the chair, allowing him to sit down while Mokuba reached over for his own chair copying his brothers' actions.  
  
Not understanding why Mokuba had leaded him back here Seto asked him, "Why did you bring me here Mokuba?"  
  
The mouth of Mokuba's dropped at the question his brother had gave him, and replied back, "I thought you would remember?"  
  
Still not understanding what Mokuba meant he questioned again, "Remember? What about?"  
  
Getting up from his wicker chair, Mokuba walked over to the glass table and grabbed the book laying on it and brought it back over to his brother presenting him the cover of it. The brunette lightly touched the book in the younger boys' hands as he put it in to his own. Brushing the book as he examined the cover of three men dressed in Safari type clothes in a think jungle landscape, looking horrifically at a great beast standing before them, it was a dinosaur if none the like has ever seen.  
  
Lightly mouthing the words the appeared on the cover he said, "'The Lost World.'"  
  
The younger boy who had watched his brother looking admirably at the book responded back interrupting the spontaneous moment, "Yeah, you had promised to read this book to me because it was in English and I can't read it."  
  
Nodding his head back as he continued to glare at the book carefully, lifting his head back up to the younger one and spoke back gently, "I guess I did. How unlike me to forget."  
  
Looking at the reaction upon the face of his brother, Mokuba said with a sad look on his face, "You don't have to read this now if you don't really want to, you're probably not up to it."  
  
Still looking at Mokuba's face, Seto hated to see him disappointed. He reached his hand up and brushed it against the younger ones' cheek as he smiled and replied, "Yes I will read it to you."  
  
The face on Mokuba brightens up as his brother spoke. He walked over grabbing the wicker chair putting it beside his brother and sitting down making himself comfortable. Seto seeing his brother ready and excited for what he was about to hear opened up the paperback book and looked down at the pages, looking down thoughtfully for a moment he lifted his head back up.  
  
Mokuba looked at him and started to worry, "Are you ok, Niisama?"  
  
Shaking his head as he spoke, "No, I am fine. It just takes a moment to get used to translating English into Japanese. They are not the most compatible languages, takes years to master both."  
  
He again looked at the pages of the book, looking over words that began the chapter and sentences as he opened his mouth and repeated the words on the page that was before him,  
  
" 'I. There Are Heroisms All Round Us  
  
Mr. Hungerton, her father, really was the most tactless person upon earth- a fluffy, feathery, untidy cockatoo of a man, perfectly good-natured, but absolutely centred upon his own self silly. If anything could have driven me from Gladys, it would have been the thought of such a father-in-law. I am convinced that he really believed in his heart that I came round to the Chestnuts three days a week for the pleasure of his company, and very especially to hear his views upon bimetallism-a subject upon which he was by the way of being an authority.' "  
  
Continued Seto read as an attentive Mokuba held on to every word that came out of his brothers' mouth, like no other person could master such elegance.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Walking in the brisk afternoon sun was Nikko who made her way down the road thinking as to her visit at the Kaiba estate. What was she thinking? As if Kaiba could believe anything especially when she refused to tell him. It was so naïve of her to think that she could go over there and just tell him not to go into his office and not expect an explanation. He didn't know her that well. She had left his house in such a manor, she doubt that she would ever see him again-alive.  
  
Lost in her own world she didn't see the figures that passed by her and stopped as they saw her so deep in thought. She heard their voice call out, recognizing them that broke her train of thought in her mind.  
  
Turning around and looking at the people who matched the voices, it was Yugi who said again, "Hello, Nikko. May we ask where you are going?"  
  
The 'we' what Yugi referred to was Anzu, who stood by Yugi's side smiling. Nikko thought what is she to tell them, knowing that she could not say her true reason for being out their.  
  
Anzu looked at Nikko and decided to say something herself, "We are going into town to visit some stores."  
  
Smiling Nikko decided to ignore her thoughts, knowing that remaining on them would just worry the two before her, she spoke, "Could I come with you?  
  
Nodding Yugi said excitedly, "Of course you can! Maybe you can help us find a present for Shizuka, Jounouchi's sister."  
  
Happy that they both accepted her in joining them, she completely left her thoughts that bothered her and joined in the fun that she had missed so much.   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Still reading the book Seto heard a yawn from Mokuba, who was still listening beside him. He looked over at his younger brother and asked, "Mokuba, are you tired?"  
  
The black ruffled hair boy shook his head in agreement. At that Seto closed the book, "Then I think you should go to bed."  
  
The boy pouted, "Please, Niisama. I want to stay up longer and talk a bit."  
  
The older boy looked at Mokuba out of the corner of his eye and nodded, "Ok Mokuba, what do you want to talk about."  
  
Watching the older brunette put the book back on the table and sitting down again, looking straight at Mokuba for an answer. Adverting his eyes Mokuba silently replied, "Tell me about mother and papa."  
  
Sapphire eyes held their position in a panic for a moment as they closed gently, hiding the feelings that were deep inside the soul they protected. He opened them finally with a different look upon them, not one of anger or sadness, but of deep regret as they held the memories of a broken past. A smile forced it way upon his face as his eyes still echoed hollowed feelings.  
  
Taking a deep breath as he swallowed, Seto gently started, "Well papa, as I remember was a man of his word, never once had he ever broken a promise to anyone. You could trust him to always be there to protect anyone or anything. He would have even risked his life for them." He was still smiling as his eyes shined a bit as if any more pain would cause tears. "After mother died though, he tried his best I know to make both of our lives happy, he worked so hard, even though he had a fall out with our family. I don't why? I never understood, but then again, I was only around 10 when he died."  
  
Listening to his brothers' tale, he could see that some of the memories held their own pain deep inside of him. Mokuba lightly placed his hand on his brothers' "I know Niisama, you don't have to go on about how he died, I hate to see you look so sad. I was only wondering, but I can still remember how you cried when we found out what happen to papa. You don't have to say anymore, even about mother, I know how sad it makes you."  
  
Shaking his head Seto reached out and stroked Mokuba's cheek, as he whispered, "No, Mokuba I have to go on, you want to know and even though it hurts to remember, I have to let it out."  
  
Touching his brother's hand Mokuba let a tear slide down his face as he nodded allowing him to continue. Brushing away the tear on the little boy's face, Seto moved his hand away and continued, "I can't remember much about our mother, back then I was five and my memory was not great for a kid. I just remember her touch, as she held me in her arms. The way she smelled, like of a beautiful garden of flowers. I do remember hearing music, she loved the classics, that's what papa told me." He smiled at the memory of the music his mother used to play. "I can't remember what she looked like, but from what I was told she had the most beautiful eyes, the way you looked at them you would swear like she was going to cry every time she looked at you." His eyes welled up with tears as they remembered bits of pieces that ventured from his forgotten past.  
  
He looked at Mokuba and smiled still with tears welling in his eyes fearing if they fell, he would fall also. Seto still remembered one thing as he debated telling his brother, but even though it hurts so much he knew that it was nothing he should fear.  
  
He swallowed away his fear trying to forget the tears in his eyes and the fear in his soul, "Did you know that mother liked poetry?"  
  
Mokuba shook his head and replied, "No, I didn't. Tell me what poetry did she like?"  
  
He closed his eyes and pictured in his mind the one memory of his mother and him. They were both in the yard of their house, he was sitting on a blanket as his mother walked up and sat down beside him holding a couple of roses in her hand. The boy tried to grab one touching the stem as a thorn pricked him, he looked as the red blood dripping down his finger and cried at the sight. The woman pulled a white handkerchief out of her pocket and wrapped it around his finger, telling the young boy it was ok. Seto tried to remember her face, but all he could see was her eyes. Her eyes that looked straight at him, with love and caring, one of the only times he ever saw eyes that reflected that feeling to him. The woman still trying to calm the frightened boy pulled him closer to her as she gently embraced him, humming a poem that gently fell from her lips.  
  
Seto repeated the story to his brother after he finished Mokuba asked him a question, "What was the poem that mother said to you?"  
  
Responding back to his brothers' question, "Papa told me the poem. I had asked him when I was a bit older what was the poem that mother would always say to me when I was little, he wrote down the poem and gave me it."  
  
Still wondering what the poem was the younger one questioned again, "Do you still have the paper with the words?"  
  
A frown traced its way upon the face of Seto as she slowly shook his head negatively; disappointment drew its look on Mokuba's face. The older one saw this and abruptly spoke, "I do though remember the poem."  
  
Lightly the black haired boy smiled as he asked, "Could you then tell me it, Niisama?"  
  
Knowing that deep inside of him a well of emotions was tucked inside himself, he nodded choking back his fear, of which he knew no meaning of but felt, as he gasped out, "Of course, Mokuba. If you would like."  
  
With Mokuba listening he recited the poem, which was etched into his mind,  
  
" 'Blue roses blow gently in the wind, Telling a story of yesterday. Forever was the youth they had, When eternity was beginning, When I was with you.  
  
Roses bloom gently in the field, Spreading down the path of tomorrow. Remember of yesterday, What love I held, What memories you feel  
  
Petals gracefully drop to the ground, Echoing with a sweet smell. Telling me of tomorrow, Where you will be, Where you will remember of me  
  
Roses that grew yesterday and die tomorrow, Eternity endures as long as they bloom-'" A tear escaped one of Seto's welled up eyes as he continued.  
  
Reminded I am of yesterday, With you in tomorrow, Will you remember me today?  
  
With Blue Roses in the wind'"  
  
As Seto finished the poem tears streamed down his face, the tears that were held back before. Mokuba saw the tears fall down his older brothers' face as he went up to him and hugged him; tears soon fell down his own face following his brothers'. The older one put his arms around the younger one returning his hug. They both embraced shedding tears as memories that were forgotten in darkness that were resurfaced once again when the poem had be told.  
  
Seto lifted his head up from the embrace. The tears that were upon his face a moment ago had dried, looking up at Mokuba's face as he whispered, "I'm am so sorry."  
  
The younger boy letting go of the embrace questioned the older one, "Sorry? What about?"  
  
Smiling as Seto stroked the black-ruffled hair on Mokuba's head, he closed his eyes deeply as he replied, "Nothing, Mokuba. Nothing."  
  
Getting up from his seat he replied, "I think it's time to go to bed Mokuba."  
  
Following the older one they both left the room as Mokuba was about to take off for his room he turned around and noticed Seto leaving in the direction of the west wing, he called out, "Your not going to bed yet, Niisama?"  
  
Hearing the voice of the younger one he turned around and responded back, "No, I think I'll finish some work before going to sleep. Night, Mokuba."  
  
Turning around he left again in the direction of his office, leaving Mokuba to go in the other direction. He wasn't ready to go to sleep yet, not ready for the nightmares that haunted him to resurface. Work was a liberator as was Mokuba to him and here he was again running back to the embrace of the thing that kept his life intact.  
  
Standing in front of the wooden oak doors he pondered over what Nikko had said earlier. What did she mean by not going to his office? What did she know that he didn't? Brushing off the doubt that was surfacing in his mind he grabbed the clear glass knob and turned it, opening the door with a slight crack as he stepped inside.  
  
Scanning his office he saw what the window reflected as night. Then his mind registered a sound, he turned his sight to where the sound originated. Walking towards the object that was creating the sound, an old style record player. It was an old relic of early twentieth century America, an acquired assist of which belong to his adoptive father. He remembered that man would always be playing all sorts of old type classical music, it was the only music that he allowed in the house, all the others he considered 'barbaric' and 'idiotic'. Now it didn't play anything that he remembered that man having, it played something that he remembers hearing the young violin player at school playing.  
  
With a hush in his voice he replied, "It must have been housekeeping. I must speak to them again about touching things."  
  
Stretching out his hand to stop the needle on the record from playing, it stopped suddenly. After being still for a moment he jerked away his hand from it in surprise at the record player stopping on its own. Noticing how silent it was, like it had never played at all. Not wanting to deal with the mystery behind the record player he turned his thoughts on other things as he made his way to his desk.  
  
Grabbing his chair he sat himself down as looked at the top of his desk. A couple of envelopes sat right in front of him, he picked them up and looked though them. He went to grab the letter opener, it was sliver having a sharp blade on one end and on the other end an unusual design that looked like a skeleton key.  
  
Putting down the envelopes he gripped in his hand the sharp end of the letter opener, with the other end with the weird skeleton key sticking out. Turing his attention to one drawer in his desk that had a key hole on it. Sticking the skeleton key end of the letter opener in the hole, he turned it left to hear a click sounding that the lock was open. Opening the drawer he sorted though the folders that are contained inside, pulling out the folder that he sought. Closing the drawer as he locked it and placing the letter opener back on his desk. Putting the folder on his desk opening it while he looked though papers that the folder contained.  
  
After going though the contents of the folder he couldn't find the papers he was looking for, looking though it again still he didn't find them. Placing his hand upon his forehead he wondered why he couldn't find the papers he was looking for-when it struck him.  
  
Within his mind he remembered going though the same folder yesterday and the events that happened. He was in his office as was now, he took the same letter opener, opening it in the same drawer, and pulled out the folder that he held in his hands now. Placing the folder on the desk he repeated his same actions of the present, but with the exception of one thing, he had found the papers in the past of the memory. While remembering what happened next he placed the folder back in the drawer and locked it putting the letter opener back on his desk. Looking though the papers that was on his desk he found that his vision was growing blurry, continuing he felt heat upon his face and numbness in his throat. Reaching his hand out for the cup of Green tea that he had asked the maid to bring in before he came, he put the hot cup up to his lips taking a small sip not wanting to burn his throat. Finding that his vision was still blurred he reached his hand up to his forehead felling the intense heat coming from it. Knowing that he was sick and wasn't fit to work at the moment he placed the cup of tea back on his desk as he lifted himself up from his desk, walking towards the door he opened it and closed it. He walked down the hallway towards his room not thinking at the moment that he had left the papers still on his desk.  
  
He shot up from behind his desk toppling his chair over at the sudden action, he had remember what happened, leaving the papers still on his desk. Furious with anger he swept his hand across his desk, flinging the folder on it off the desk as the papers within in it scattered in the air around him. Storming across the room as he clutched the glass knob of the door opening it with haste and slamming it quickly behind him.  
  
Leaning against the oak wooden doors while he ran his fingers though his mahogany hair as he mumbled, "Damn! How could I do such a stupid thing? How?"  
  
Shaking his head in defiance he clenched hands to his side as he stopped leaning on the door and started walking down the hall. Eyes set and determined he didn't care what happened for he knew he would find them and if someone took them they would wish they hadn't.  
To be continued.  
  
Not my best chapter but I like the Mokuba and Seto fluff. I hope my next will be better being that I have ideas for it. I know Seto was a bit OOC *not too much I hope*, it's just that Seto was a bit shaken up from what happen last chapter and with Mokuba asking questions he was bound to fall apart. Next chapter he won't be like this, no he won't, you might not even like the way he acts, and it's the anger after the sadness. 


	8. The Battle of the Ticking Clock

Unfinished Symphony  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own the show, Kazuki Takahashi does.but I will own the first series of Yu-Gi-Oh soon, just sent my money order to Taiwan! I also will be getting the fourth box set when I go to Toronto.  
  
Note: This will be the last chapter that I do in Winnipeg-stop! Now before you take my words wrong I will explain, this is the last chapter that I do in Winnipeg (where I live now), NOT this will be The End or Last Chapter Ever! I would never do that, I am intended to finish this story so I can start on a story I want to really do. It's just that I am moving to Toronto in two weeks so I doubt I will have a new chapter up by then, I will be lucky if I am starting one (which I probably will but not release till I am in Toronto). So this chapter is kind of my release from Winnipeg and the life I have lived here (which is a story on it's own). I wish I could blow up something; Kaiba got to blow up Alcatraz why can't I do something-just kidding!!!! *lol* I also love the sarcastic remarks that Kaiba makes to Jounouchi, I don't know why I came up with them, but I have a dark sense of humor sometimes it scares me. I can just see Kaiba saying that. I also am very proud that I put more character to Jounouchi, he is deeper then some people think he is, at first I thought he was a moron but after what I wrote about him here I know there is more to him then it seems.  
  
Important Announcement: If anyone has any questions about this story I am opened to make a clarifying chapter (seeing how I have a couple of extra ones I messed up). So feel free to comment, question, and criticize. I kind of need it I plan on making a story so I would like to know what I am doing right or wrong. So if you are confused about something just ask!!!! Just don't ask about how it ends, that I am still working on!  
  
Chapter VI: The Battle of the Ticking Clock  
  
The clock ticked closely to the ninth hour in the morning, the classroom was quit, and the students were working as the teacher wrote notes on the board. A figure entered the room, Sumoji-sensei noticed the person he slowly put his chalk down from the board and walked over to the figure that stood in the doorway. Students who were quietly working before lifted their heads up to see what had disturbed the silence of the morning. Whispering could be heard among them as they talked about the person whom had block the doorway. Sumoji-sensei heard the whispering, he looked back at the students and motioned the person outside the door.  
  
Sliding the door shut therefore no one could listen to them, he looked straight at the other person who stood before him and addressed him, "I would like to know what reason why you were late for class today and why you were not here yesterday, Kaiba."  
  
Dressed in his blue Domino school uniform with the collar unbuttoned, Kaiba smiled slightly making his gaze pierce the person in front of him, he answered, "I was ill for most of the day and I had trouble sleeping, so this morning I guess I did what you would call overslept."  
  
A stern look appeared on Sumoji-sensei face as if to counter the look coming from the other. He did not really like Kaiba and didn't care for any of his sorted reasoning; he responded with a firm voice, "That is not what I call a reason for missing class. Yes you were sick, but that doesn't mean you could of not phoned the school to notify us. Also having lack of sleep does not in a any way justify your lateness, Kaiba."  
  
The smile had not left Kaiba's face while he listened to the words coming out from the other's mouth, but they meant nothing to him, just a bunch of jumbled up nonsense tied up with a meaning. Firm tapping of shoes could be heard from down the hall as an image came floating down the hall. Someone was heard running, down the hallway their footsteps becoming louder as the sound approached the two figures talking. The figure that was running stopped as the two who were talking stopped and looked at the person who stood a few feet away from them. The shape of a person who stood alone gasped stepping forward, a girl wearing the pink vest, and blue pleated skirt and bow; the girl's uniform of Domino High. She stood in silence for a moment and slowly bowed at the two starting to speak, "I am sorry for my lateness, there is no excuse for me. I accept my punishment."  
  
One of the two clad in a blue uniform snickered and spoke, "So you accept you defeat without a chance of battle? How pathetic!"  
  
Sumoji-sensei turned to face Kaiba and spat out, "That's enough from you, you will learn what pathetic is when you have to clean the classroom-using your own hands-after school today, by yourself!"  
  
Sapphire eyes twisted in anger, he turned back towards the girl and shot a glance at her that pierced though her emerald eyes. Kaiba whispered her name, "Nikko." Turning around without even responding back to the teacher, he slid open the door of the class and walked inside.  
  
Nikko looked at Sumoji-sensei and asked him, "Will I be punished for my lateness?"  
  
He had observed the unusual heated moment between the two students, but as he tried to comprehend it he didn't understand what it meant. An unknown silence loomed in the air he knew not to ask. He looked at Nikko who patiently waited to hear a response from him, he forced a smile on his face, "No, not today I will find something else for you later, don't think I am going easy on you. Just go inside and catch up on your lesson."  
  
The young girl bowed walking slowly towards to the room, siding the door open she walked in first followed by Sumoji-sensei. The students lifted up their heads when they saw them walk back, before they saw an angered Kaiba enter the room, now entered a solemn-looking Nikko and Sumoji-sensei holding a sleek smile on his face. They wondered what happened, but sensing the oddity of it all decided not to purse their curiosity.  
  
The clock ticked nine-fifteen in the morning of that day. The fifteen minutes before, were unknown and loomed in time. Five minutes for the measure of blindness, five for the hollow echo, and five living in the buried words. Silence filled the room as things returned back to what it once fifteen minutes before. Students worked diligently on their work, pens moved in time with each other, only the sound of textbook pages could be heard in the silence that had entranced the class. It continued like that for over an hour when the sound of the bell broke the spell. Shuffling of papers, movement of the chairs, and the growing jumbled sounds of students talking to each other as they left the class. Each student filed outside the room and joined their group of friends; only one student had remained inside the class still sitting in their desk. One student wearing the blue school uniform with gold clasps, with hands pressed against his head as it slowly was lifted up. Kaiba, who had remained behind lowered his hands from his head, stood up and grabbed his metal brief case leaving the room without a word.  
  
In the cafeteria, noise filled the hall as each student talked with their fellow friends discussing each other's troubles and laughed at the stupid jokes being told. Sitting at a table in the far corner of the hall, Nikko and her friends were having an interesting conversation that erupted into some laughs, one person of which was not laughing.  
  
Hands lifted up in anger at the sudden motion of laughter from his friends, Jounouchi shouted, "What's so funny about that?" Crossing his arms and turning his face away he continued, "You wouldn't have laughed if it happened to you?"  
  
One whose face was as red as an apple, Honda sat with one hand outstretched pointing at Jounouchi, and the other hand holding his stomach; he sat leaning on the bench almost falling off. Gasping to catch his breath he tried to talk while he laughed, "O-h Joun-ouchi it could on-ly hap-p-en to you!"  
  
Watching Honda almost fall off the bench exploding with laughter. Even Nikko had a good laugh in it, she could hardly speck, she just barely calmed down for a second to reply, "Well it was your own fault, cutting across another person's backyard, the dog attacking you, you could of jumped back over the fence, but w-hy d-i-d you-" Not being able to hold it she too like Honda burst out laughing.  
  
Anzu took it upon herself to continue for Nikko because she could hold her laughter more than the others, "It's true what she said Jounouchi, after the dog was chasing you in the yard you could of tried to jump back over the fence. You didn't have to run into the person's house, trashing everything while the dog chased you. I'm surprised that you made it to school on time."  
  
Face flushing red, Jounouchi put his head into his hands, "Why do I always have to mess up everything I do?"  
  
Slight sound of footsteps coming towards them as everyone around the table noticed the sound stop and a sudden shadow loomed over them. Honda stopped laughing and looked at the object standing in front of them with everyone around him following his lead. The tall shadow looked over at them and with a slight smirk a voice came from the lips, "Aww, is the puppy tired today? Maybe you should go to your master and he will walk you home."  
  
Face still hidden in his hands, Jounouchi clenched his teeth together as he muttered, "Shut up. Just shut up Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba put his hand over his ear and replied back mocking, "What was that? Was someone trying to say something? Or was it the whining mumbling of a loser?"  
  
The actions from the person sitting down on the table were swift as Jounouchi stood up from the bench and jumped up on the table moving closely to Kaiba, who looked in time to see him standing above him. Jumping off the table when Kaiba looked directly at him, he lunged himself at him. Kaiba, feeling Jounouchi's weight on him stumbled and lost his balance. They both crashed on the floor, Jounouchi kneeling on top of Kaiba who was a bit dazed having the wind knocked out of him and with his wrists being held to his side. Hazel eyes met sapphire; they looked each other in hatred for moment, all the students now stood circling around both of them like a flock of vultures hunting it's prey. Jounouchi ignored the gasping of whispers from the people around them; he grabbed the collar of Kaiba's blue uniform and lifted it up so only their faces met each other.  
  
Clutching Kaiba by his collar, Jounouchi spat in his face replying, "Watch who you call names Kaiba! You might live to regret it."  
  
A smile twisted back on the brunette's face looking deeply amused at the blonde talking back. He spoke with an unwavering voice, "What are you implying? A threat?"  
  
The blonde snickered back, "No, that was not a threat. I was only implying that you endanger yourself of being an actual good person."  
  
Turning his head away from Jounouchi, he was silent for a moment then he scowled, "I am sure you are very worried about my welfare. You should be more worried about yours."  
  
As fast as the wind blowing across fields, he grabbed Jounouchi's writ- which was still holding his collar-twisted it back, and twisted his other hand that still was in the other's grip. Kaiba moved his legs around causing Jounouchi to be stunned as he found himself being turned around. Sapphire met hazel eyes again; this time Kaiba had Jounouchi pinned under him. Jounouchi looked up to find a fist coming fast towards him, he flinched for a moment as he felt the force of the fist contacting with his eye. A jolt of pain shot though his head like a wildcat strike, hearing the noise of the hit; it sounded as flat as a brick falling off a high building. He saw everything around him fade; the last image was black, falling into nothingness.  
  
A hush could be heard amongst the crowd, they watched every part of it played out, and they could of not guess the turn out of it. They all stared, all eyes watched as Kaiba gave Jounouchi the blow to his eye, and they watched again as he stood up walking away from the crowd with no word of acknowledgement.  
  
Yuugi who ignored the gawking crowd knelt down to Jounouchi and tried to lift his head up from the cold surface. One eye opened up from the blonde that was unconscious a moment ago, the other eye on the left tried to open but felt a cold intense numbness from it. Lifting himself up from where he laid his gaze fell upon Yuugi who knelled in front of him worried and tried to speck but found no words coming from his mouth; that failed him with worry. After picking himself up from the floor the blonde felt himself stumble when the others in his group of friends held him up, their mouths also failing the time on hand.  
  
Lifting his hand up to touch his damaged and swelling eye, Jounouchi ached with pain as he felt it, "Ow, ow. God that Kaiba has such a temper."  
  
The small one out of the group who looked worried at his friend and remained quit for sometime spoke, "I am sorry Jounouchi, it wasn't your fault. He shouldn't of hit you, you didn't hurt him that badly."  
  
Everyone who had watched the fight had left seeing that the interesting part was done and set his or her sight for gossiping. The only ones who remained helped Jounouchi to sit back on the bench, when the brunette with crystal blue eyes decided to give some advice, "I think you should go to the nurse's office, Jounouchi."  
  
Being a bit disoriented Jounouchi nodded starting to get up and walked as the others tried to follow. He turned around, shook his head slowly and spoke with a bit of stillness in his voice, "I'll be alright by myself. It's not like Kaiba's going to come out and jump me in the halls, I think he has already cooled off his anger-on me that is."  
  
Walking off alone the group of friends watch him wandering alone down the long hall of the cafeteria, pass the groups of people who stared and looked at him disdainfully. Each one of them bending towards another person's ear, telling their own-sorted twisted version of the ordeal. Already the word of the fight had spread around the school faster then gossip mongrels that walked around the markets of the Roman Forum back in the times of the Empire. No in this day in age they had telephones; whom needed spies and espionage when you have the fast paced dial of the phone that twisted each detail, like the twisted game they made you play in elementary.  
  
Hearing the tapping of shoes in the distance, Jounouchi turned around to find a young girl running towards him getting closer with each step. Nikko had run to follow Jounouchi after he had left the hall. Finding him still walking slowly down the hall with his hands in his pockets. Catching up to him, she walked beside him without ether of them specking, when Jounouchi broke the silence, "Why did you follow me?"  
  
Side glancing him she answered his question, "I thought you needed some company."  
  
He nodded at her answer, and asked another one with melancholy in his voice, "Do you really think I am a loser?"  
  
Stunned at his question she hesitated, thinking for a moment. Jounouchi turned his head to the side and calmly said, "You don't have to answer it, and I already know the answer."  
  
Knowing what he meant she shook her head and blurted out, "No, you're not a loser Jounouchi! You have faults so does everyone, it's just that you are clumsy person, it's not your fault."  
  
Turning his head back to the right to face her and exposing the left eye that had swelled even more. He spoke with a wretched voice, a voice that not many people heard from him all the time meaning he was serious. He joked at the first word that came out of his mouth "Clumsy, hmm, like a dog? Does that mean what Kaiba says is right?"  
  
Looking stunned at what words came out of Jounouchi's mouth, she couldn't believe that he would give in to being stereotyped so easily; she tried to persuade him, "Don't say that! It's not right and you know that for a fact. Everyone is clumsy in there own way! Do you think that Kaiba is Mr. Perfect? No, he is not and he proves it every time he calls you that name."  
  
A smile started to appear again on his face, like the world would crumble if he didn't smile. He still tried to remain serious but now he was curious, "About Kaiba, what is it between you two? I never understood, six months ago you were all buddy with him, now you don't even give each other the time of day. What happened?"  
  
She hated that the question came up, why? She didn't know the answer ether. Mustering up her feelings she knew she would answer him truthfully without revealing what really happened, now speaking quietly she gave her answer, "We were never really friends, he had a project to work on and I helped him, him doing something else in return. We fought, got along, fought, and finally he realised that he didn't need me anymore on the project."  
  
Wondering what she told him was the truth, but knowing that he had no right to question it he accepted her word. Snickering at her response he spoke back, "That sounds like Kaiba alright, a big yo-yo of contradictions. He just decided he didn't need your help? I hope he gave you something good in return. Well I feel sorry for you it must have been hell to work with him."  
  
Smiling at his good hurmor of it all and not wanting any more details, she laughed back, "Well it wasn't that bad, he can be nice-when he isn't fighting you-that is. I was just glad I got my car fixed, it would have been hell to tell my parents."  
  
Agreeing with what she said, Jounouchi walked with her in silence for a moment thinking deeply. Nikko looked to him wondering what was on his mind, he turned to look at her again taking a serious breath and asking, "I want to know Nikko, what really happened a few days ago. Why did you faint in the hall? Why was Kaiba so scared that he dropped what he was carrying? I thought he was going to follow you with a fainting spell himself. I've never seen him look that scared about anything in his life; only with Mokuba have I ever seen him like that. It was different this time, it's like he saw something we didn't. Tell me Nikko, tell me truthfully, why was he so scared; he never lets anyone see that side of him. Tell me, tell me why did you faint?"  
  
Stopping in her steps, faced flushed and bowed, her eyes streamed down with tears trying to understand what she tried to explain, "I don't know, or understand. Why did I faint? I saw something I guess."  
  
Observing her tears, Jounouchi lifted up his hand to her face brushing away the water obstructing her eyes, his voice as fluid as his hand motion, "You shouldn't cry, there is nothing for you to be ashamed of. What did you see?"  
  
Trembling she shook her head in fear, fear of telling him, fear of him not believing. Moving back from his hand that still touches her face, she turned away from him, her voice shaken, "I-I can't! Yo-ou won'-t understa- nd."  
  
Feeling his hands upon her shoulders, his voice trying to calm her, "It's ok I won't say a thing, I won't judge."  
  
Her sight moved to the side where she saw a shadow in the corner of the wall, looking deeply at it, it moved away. Her mind left the mystery unknown behind the wall shadow and focused on her explanation she will tell as she turned around, her mouth taking the burden of her mind, "I was walking down the hall to my class, I saw a person; a child in the middle of the hall. I walked closer to realize that the child looked like Mokuba-"  
  
Eyes stunned shot open as Jounouchi heard the identity of the child, "Mokuba? How-how, could it be him? What did you do?"  
  
Adverting his stunned look, Nikko continued her heart-tortured tale; "I was thinking the same as you when I saw him. I asked him 'why was he here' and 'that his brother might be worried if he finds he is here'. He said nothing in return; he just ran down the hall, I followed even though I didn't understand why. Soon I find myself on the roof, with Mokuba standing a few feet away from me, I saw his eyes they were black; black like they were lost in their own darkness. Deep inside I knew it wasn't really Mokuba, I asked him who he truly was, again no answer. He just walked up to me handing me a blue rose."  
  
Still perplex by her tale he asked her a question that came to his mind, "Blue rose?"  
  
Nodding to assure him, she explained to what she meant, "Yes, a blue rose; blue like pastel dust with a bit of grey to give it a silvery-blue sheen. I looked at it, examining the color, but that is when I heard a twinkling like crystal glass, my mind went back to the hallway and I saw glass all over the floor, which is when I saw Kaiba. He looked so scared, I went up to him and tried to talk to him, touch him, but he didn't hear me. I turned around to see what he was gazing at, when I saw myself on the floor I tried to wake myself up, I didn't understand what was going on, I still don't. That's when I saw the rose again, I picked it up, and I pricked my finger, looked at the red blood dripping off my finger onto the rose. Then it turned black right in front of me and crumbled, that's the last thing I remember, that and the look on Kaiba's face. I will never forget."  
  
Tears held back streamed down her face again, Jounouchi moved close to her wrapping his arms around her, stroking her brown hair gently. Looking at her face crying on his chest his voice soothing her again, with only three words coming out of his mouth, "I believe you."  
  
Blinking her eyes dry she looked up to Jounouchi, her eyes sparking emeralds, and her mouth lightly gasping out, "You-you truly?"  
  
Deeply looking into her face, he knew inside that she wasn't lying as he motioned his head up and down, assuring her of his sincerity. Keeping her in his embrace he thought, Kaiba you asshole, you don't know what gift that is right in front of you. Blind fool, your own oversight will be your demise one day soon.  
  
Across the hall the wall shadow had returned without being noticed this time, it looked with careful interest at the two embracing. It had heard bits of the conversation not hearing everything. Continuing to look at the couple in the darkness casting like moonlight, the shadow faded out as if leaving its existence unknown for being seen would reveal everything.  
  
Tears continued to stream from Nikko while she broke from the comfort within Jounouchi's arms, looking deeply into his hazel eyes she whispered, "Thank you Jounouchi, but I think you should get to the nurse's office soon your eye is looking worse."  
  
He nodded with understanding as he brush her bangs away from her eyes and lightly spoke, "You'll be okay right?"  
  
Stopping her tears to smile at his concern, with her eyes twinkling like gems underwater she whispered back, "Yeah, I will."  
  
Nodding again he turned away from her and continued to walk down the hall again, she watched him walk away from her. Jounouchi then stopped in the middle of the hall turned around gave her a thumb up; he turned around again walking even further away and turned to a corner leaving her sight of him. The bell rang indicating the beginning of afternoon classes she decided to walk back to her locker before her ten minutes were up before she had to be in class. Walking away from the hall her and Jounouchi shared that moment, it reminded her of the moment she had with Kaiba but the difference was it ended differently.  
  
The future was unknown to her as both of those moments were, like blue and red, two colors which contradict each other but love at the same time. Blue could not be in the same room as red; red tried to conquer blue and blue; blue would try outsmart red. Two colors different, but loved so much they would never agree with each other. Unfortunately what makes them great is what brings them down. The passion and fire of Red, the obsession and iciness of Blue, both are facing a war of eternity. Red vs. Blue: the battle of the heart and mind.  
  
Her mind wandered over those thoughts, she thought of Kaiba and Jounouchi as being the Blue and Red of the present. One with a Blue Eyes one with a Red Eyes, how fitting it was, even the battle of Blue and Red goes unconsciously unknown to this day in time, like the sky and earth will they ever find rest, or will the world be bathed in blood and rain?  
  
Nikko entered the class her mind still in thought and sat unnoticed in her desk, she didn't noticed that Kaiba was there, or that Jounouchi had not returned yet. No she just dazed off in her imaginary world, unknown to the present or the future. Shuffling her books out of her bag, opining them, and copying the notes from the board for history. In history you didn't have to think of the present or the future, just the past of people who tried to captured beauty so the future wouldn't have to look, it was sad the past didn't find it so the present wouldn't have to continue to look in the future of uncertainty. The class wonder off into their books studying the rise and fall of civilizations, the beginning of dreams and the end of decay. Nikko wondered when this story of hers would stop when she didn't even know where it had begun. She side-glance at Kaiba, why did everything in her life involve with him, did he have the answer to her end?  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Note: *tears in her eyes* This has to be one the most beautiful chapters I have wrote, so much mind candy!!!!!!! Just to answer you question, no, Jounouchi is not going to be paired with Nikko, I am not even sure there is going to be a romance like the other story, this one is very complicated. Yeah as I told you above this will be the very last chapter that I make in Winnipeg, the next ones will be done in Toronto so if the other's have a different feel to them it's due to the place, but I hope that doesn't change the way this story goes and betters it. 


	9. The Path of Most Winding

FINALLY!!!!!! After THREE months I am finish one chapter. Ok, I am so sorry, I had a lot of trouble adjusting to Toronto and finding a job, also I could not figure out the ending for this story, now I have-sort of. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long and I hope that my other chapter is finished before the next three months. I can't say for sure because I am sharing the computer with my boyfriend and the next chapter will be harder to write. The next chapter should be the last in this story and after that I will write no more fan-fics. I am planning on creating my own story and the idea has been bothering me, maybe that's why I can't finish this story, but at the same time I must so my mind can start fresh. I do hope to my loyal readers who have been with me since the beginning that you find this story (I will be sending e-mails), and enjoy it. Plus don't get too lost in the ending. I have also realized that it has been one year since I started writing 'Can't Buy Me Love'.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope after three months I still do not own it, although my friend Holly thinks I have started my own religion based on it (holds her Yu-Gi-Oh Manga-Bible).  
  
Chapter IV: The Path of Most Winding  
  
Walking down the hallway towards the lockers, her steps could be heard. Hollow the steps approached the locker, while she opened it up with a loose creaking strain from the door. Class ended over an hour ago, most students and teachers already left, except a few who remained behind for clubs. The day had been menacing and awkward, but the way the week already had been going that seemed very little to matter.  
  
Putting her books back in the locker, Nikko stood gazing blankly at it and sighed tiredly, this week gave her mind no rest. One tear shed from her eye, representing the broken heart she had felt. Her hand lifted up to her eye to brush it away, she wondered why was she crying? Her emotions were wrecked, half of the time she could swore half of what she felt was not her own.  
  
Piercing foot steps heard from a distance, but didn't reach the ears of Nikko. The sound inched closer to her until it wasn't heard as Nikko felt a shadow loom close to her. Closing the locker door she looked at the dark image beside her, a jolt of fear entered though her not knowing if she should look at the apparition of the image that cast the shadow. Feeling the eyes look upon her, staring at her as if they were burrowing into her soul, she fear to move for something might happen.  
  
The image eyeing her in silence broke it with the sharpness of his voice, "Are you going to look at me, or are we going to stand here all evening looking like statues?"  
  
Choking on her breath she dared to speck but not move, "Ka-Kaiba?"  
  
His eyes rolled in his head not really wanting to deal with this pressure he responded, "Yeah, it's me. God you acted like I was some stalker. You seriously need to get a hold of yourself."  
  
Turning her head at the last comment she spoke back harshly, "I need to get a hold of myself? At least I don't go picking fights with people, look what you did you Jounouchi!"  
  
Looking away from her angry gaze, he shook his head and answered her with a disdainful sneer, "The jerk was asking for it, going around acting all dumb, I can't stand it." He turned his gaze back to her, "Look I am not here to discuss how badly the dog was beaten up, I wanted to ask you something about the day you came to visit me."  
  
Eyes opened in shock as the mention of the time she had came to the Kaiba estate, to tell him of something which might of happened but obviously didn't. Now it didn't matter, it hadn't of come true; it was all just a horrible dream. She turned to listen to Kaiba, nodded telling him to continue.  
  
Arching an eye brow, he smiled maliciously before continuing, "Hmmmm-I thought you might understand. Well after you had come, I went back into my office to look at reports. I wanted to check on one in particular, the one we had worked on about the duel disk. I went to look for it in one of my files and found it missing. It was the same report we both worked on six months ago."  
  
Standing in shock she cries, "How? Who did it?"  
  
Brushing his bangs as he inched a bit closer to Nikko his eyes now gazing firmly at her, he spoke coldly his voice sending chills on her skin, "I thought you might know, seeing that you were in my house before I found it missing."  
  
Shock brimmed inside of her as her mind whirled in thought, was he convicting her? How could he? He should know better. With her mind in thought Kaiba jerked his head a bit not waiting until he had a response as he concluded quietly, "Just as I thought."  
  
Hearing him already give her the final judgement how could he? Without any explanation she burst out, "How do you know I took it? It could have been anyone that accessed your house, what proof do you have? Why would I take it anyways?"  
  
Eyes stained with blue, look together in anger, as Kaiba's hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her, pinning her to the lockers behind her. Nikko squirmed crying out at the force of his push; her back ached as she cried out in pain.  
  
Fury still remained in his eyes, his voice booming at her, "Why? Why must you make my life Hell? Why? You were the last person at my house and the only one of that day. You, coming in with your stupid warning about an accident, it was just a cover, right? Just to steal the documents I had in my office, that's why you told me not to go there so you could have time and take them. Is this your plot of revenge?"  
  
Voice failing her as it trembled, she sputtered out a few words in fear, "I- I didn't take them. I don't have a reason for revenge; I am not that devious-"  
  
Shaking his head angrily he shot back at her again, cutting her off, "Yes, you did! You want Kaiba Corporation to plummet, and to ruin everything I have worked for, for your own means."  
  
Trying to speck, but finding no words as she was still pinned by the shoulders to the lockers. Kaiba heard her pain, he let her go allowing her to fall to the ground. Again he looked at her with anger leaving her with one thing, "Don't think I won't find those documents and when I do, you'll be the first."  
  
Turning around sharply he made his way the down the hall, the sound of his shoes piercing the hall with each pierce stabbing a bit into Nikko's soul. She didn't cry, why should she cry? Maybe it was in a way her fault. Picking her self up from the cold floor she stood there thinking deeply, what would she do?  
  
Making his exit from the building, Kaiba Seto looked at the greying sky; he was late, very late, for work that is. He scanned around the school looking for something, it caught his eye in a moment, and his limo sat in the vacant lot across the street. He thought for a second how odd it was for the limo to be there, but realized that due to his lateness from staying after school his driver probably decided to wait across the school. Looking back at the door that he just came out of, he knew what he had done only moments before, was he too hard? Maybe he was wrong in his approach. With a firm grip on his metal briefcase he shook his head no and descended down the steps.  
  
With his head looking down at his watch, he noticed how it was five in the afternoon; indeed he was late for work. Knowing that his board meeting would start in an hour and to make matters worse he didn't have the papers that he had searched for the night before. His mind protruding with thought of worry, how would he explain his irresponsibleness for the lost of important documents, the Board of Directors would see this as his fault and see it as an excuse to investigate him.  
  
Lost in his turmoil world of thought he whispered in hate, "Bastards"-he was referring to the Big 5, the Board of Directors. A loud screech that sounded like a wounded owl falling though the winds, Kaiba stood out in the middle of the road with no recognize of where he was or what to do, his thoughts of before had consumed his senses. With very little reaction all he heard was a sound; a screech, a blaze of lights looking like wild fire. The sight made him dizzy to the mind and inert to the senses; he knew he should move every fibre of him inside, but without his mind intact he felt lost.  
  
It happened fast; he felt a force push him across, it sent him flying to the side. The force was strong, pulling his muscles and his body to follow with the guidance. He felt the hit to the ground, it was hard like something that fell on top on him, but not as bad as what his senses had waited for. Laying sprawled face down on the ground he felt a gentle nudge at his shoulder and a voice, "Hey, are you ok?"  
  
It couldn't be the voice, he knew, he dared not try to guess. Lifting himself up him again felt a tug on his arm as if helping him up, it lifted the shock and pain from him. Standing wobbled he heard muffled voices, he didn't really make sense out of it, his mind was fuzzed as his sight slowly cleared. Looking around him he saw a red Grand Prix speeding down the remainder the street, not stopping to find out whom the driver almost hit. What he really wondered what had pushed him out of the way, he knew he did not move himself, looking to the person in front of him his mouth dropped with a gasp knowing who stood in the path of his gaze.  
  
Standing there wearing the Domino boys high school uniform; jacket unbuttoned, shirt un-tucked and ruffled, with finally an unflattering swollen black eye on the left. Again the one in front asked, "Are you ok, Kaiba?"  
  
Shaking his head, he could have thought that his saviour would have been the one he had punched the lunch hour of this day. Putting his hand on his head, he felt a headache come on as his voice hollowed, "No, no, Jounouchi? It can't be you!"  
  
Looking in question, Jounouchi wondered why the shocked brunette in front of him was acting this way. He saw the tired expression the look as if Kaiba couldn't believe what he saw before him. Jounouchi thought of how strange Kaiba was, the way he acted, his actions they were not like normal people's, but whenever has Kaiba been normal? Certainly not while he's alive; carefully he held on to Kaiba's shoulders trying to get the distraught brunette to look at him.  
  
The blond look into the blue eyes of Kaiba trying to get his attention as he talked slowly to him, "Kaiba, look at me. Repeat after me, 'Jounouchi Katsuya is the greatest duellist to have ever lived'. Ok now you say it."  
  
Still the blue eyes on Kaiba's face were clouded as if thinking in deep thought, but at the same time trying to snap out. Looking at the brown eyes of the person in front of him he had missed what the blonde said to him, Kaiba stared at him strangely.  
  
Again Jounouchi repeated himself, careful not to disturb the moment, "Ok can you say, 'Jounouchi Katsuya is the greatest duellist to have ever lived'?"  
  
Snapping out of his trance at hearing of what Jounouchi had said to him, Kaiba pulled back the other duellist hands off his shoulders and replied disgusted, "Of course I can, see? 'Jounouchi Katsuya is the greatest duellist to ha-ha-ve'."  
  
A smirk appears across Jounouchi's face as he heard the words coming out of the other's mouth. The look on the young brunette was priceless, but the moment didn't last long for him as he felt a strong tug on his uniform collar and the look of a very mad young man. Jounouchi stares at him grimly; he knew he had pushed it, of all the day for Kaiba to pick on him, after even he had saved his life.  
  
Not wanting to know what Kaiba had planned for him next, the young blonde turned his head to the side and replied sarcastically, "I guess this is what you call a 'thank you', especially after I saved your life back there." He snickered as he spoke again, "I should have reconsidered."  
  
Then it struck the head of Kaiba of what had happened; he was crossing the road, but not paying attention to where he was or who was coming. Then he had saw a flash of lights, it hit his mind as it was trying to stop time, but then he felt a force push him away from the bright light as if giving him new life and at the same time killing him inside. He looked deeply into the brown eyes that stood before him, he let go of the blue collar that was still being held up. The eyes of Kaiba looked confused as they brimmed at the lids with salt tears, he lift up his hand as he lightly bush the obstruction from his eyes.  
  
Before turning away from Jounouchi he silently said, "Thank you." He said it as if the words tore his being inside.  
  
The brown eyed blonde tried with all his heart to understand of what happened, of what he saw; tears. Blue stained tears, like marble, but he dismissed it as just a reaction in Kaiba's eyes. He didn't wait for another word to come from the mouth of Kaiba, which might be expecting too much. He walked down the street to his home; he turned his head to see if Kaiba had got to his limo without him dying again, all he saw was Kaiba yelling at his driver for falling asleep. The blonde snickered and left the scene of the accident, of what remained of this incident no one knew or didn't tell.  
  
Gazing out of the tinted windows of the limo, Kaiba looked out on the streets. Thoughts of what happened trailed in his mind, but failed to reach a conclusion. Ignoring the event that happened recently, he decided to forget it he knew that Jounouchi would not say anything, how did he know? It was a feeling that Kaiba had; he knew that Jounouchi would not try to say that he was the one who saved the life of Kaiba Seto, he would know better-hopefully.  
  
The scenery of different objects passed him by with a blur; the new thought in his head of how was he supposed to obtain new documents? As the limos continue to pass by blurred objects it went by one that did not resemble the ones of before. It was not object but a person, Kaiba looked at the blur of the person, who was wearing a Domino uniform, it was a girl, that's when Kaiba noticed it was Nikko.  
  
Walking alone one the barren road, Nikko contemplated what had happened to her today. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a limo, polished in black with tinted windows. She sighed remembering the times when Kaiba before gave her a ride. As her mind still wandered on things past, the limo she saw before was now close driving at her walking pace. Noticing the limo follow her, her eyes gazed at the black tinted window which pulled it self down. With the window now gone she could see the person who resided in the limo, the face of Kaiba staring back at her.  
  
Shock crept its way on her face, as she wondered why he was staring back at her with a black expression upon his features. Stopping abruptly in her tracks deciding to end the long lost gaze on Kaiba's face, she questioned him, "Why are you looking at me like that, come back to harass me more?"  
  
The door of the limo opened up as Kaiba stepped it of it silently averting Nikko's gaze, and calmly answered her question while crossing his arms together, "No, I don't intend to do that."  
  
Taking her bag off her back Nikko kneeled down and reached into it without a word, Kaiba looked down at her his eyes trailing her movement carefully wondering what she was doing. Still looking down at her growing impatient with her search for an unknown object in her bag, he calmly lifted his hand up to his mouth and gently coughed into it, as if signalling Nikko it end her futile search.  
  
Hearing the impatient sound of Kaiba she ignored it and continued her search; when then she found what she was looking for. After pulling the object out of her bag Kaiba noticed what the thing was, it was black, squared, and thin; it was a floppy disk. Averting his gaze from the disk back to Nikko, the voice that eluted out of Kaiba questioned Nikko, "What is that disk for?"  
  
Without a word she walked over and placed it into his hands and turned away from him after. Looking at the disk he was just given Kaiba still questioned her, "What is this for? Why give it to me?"  
  
Turning around as she flung the bag around her shoulders, Nikko answered back with no flutter in her voice, "It's the file that has the programs of the documents you lost. Just take it as my answer and proof to you."  
  
Walking away from Kaiba silently, she cared not what he would say to her, or thought. She was tired, tired of him, tired of her being, and tired of the cycle which she has endured everyday. Lost in a rhythm of time, with the clock forever at one never reaching its end to twelve, but as if it felt like at the same time twelve has passed a long time since. Time for her had long since pass, she felt it now more than before; 12 o'clock is nigh.  
  
Watching her slowly make her way down the walk Kaiba glared at the disk, then and there he knew he was wrong. Sadly time would not correct its mistake, once its pass it will never repeat and never be forgotten. Deeply inside he still wanted to say something to Nikko, to make at least a step forward. He felt his feet move quickly to catch up with hers till he was right behind Nikko, grabbing her hand forcefully turning her around to look at him.  
  
Staring at her face he asked the question he felt inside his heart for a long time and what he wanted to ask of her. With his eyes firm on hers with a voice soft but firm replied, "I apologize."  
  
Eyes glairing at his, Nikko wrenched her arm from his. Still looking with anger she replied back hastily without thinking, "For what? Hurting me? You are the cause of my pain; I would be fine without you. I would be still living if not for you, but now I can't."  
  
Hearing what she was saying, he didn't understand a word of what she is saying. Questioning her words he asked her, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Knowing what she had just said, fear spread throughout her. Her mouth quivered as she replied back, "Yo-u nee-d not know anything. I will be gone soon, you will be dead and I will live in peace forever."  
  
Not waiting for a response from the shock brunette man before her, Nikko turned away and bolted into the direction she was heading to before. With Kaiba still staring in shock at what the young girl that was once in front of him had said before she took off, he contemplated her words. What had she meant? Still be living if not for him? He will be dead soon? What did this all mean? What was she talking about, nothing made sense.  
  
Not waiting for the answer from himself, he walked back to the limo when he felt the urge to go after her. Telling his driver to go home without him he turned away from the limo and dashed into the direction Nikko was going. He needed some answers, now. Not knowing what lies in the future he created his own path stretching so far, so thin, and with one false move could lead him tumbling down.  
  
To be continued...  
  
So how was it? Confusing? Don't worry I am a bit myself, to tell the truth. I hope you do like it and have enjoyed it. 


End file.
